Len's Love Story
by lenlenka092
Summary: Len Kagamine, tokoh utama menaruh hati dengan Rin Kagami, ia terus berusaha mendapati hati Rin, tetapi mengetahui sikap Rin yang 'ganas' #dibunuh akankah Len mau mendekati Rin? Chapter 10 Updated :v
1. Introduce

**Ren no Ai no Monogatari**

(Len's love story)

Chapter 1 : Introduction

**NORMAL POV**

'Kreeeeeeeek'

Muncul manusia berambut _blonde _dan mirip kulit pisang berdiri dengan _ponytail _yang menghiasi belakang rambutnya, berbaring dengan pose elit (?)

"Na…namanya… Rin… Kagami.. ya?...", seru lelaki itu dengan sedikit blushing menghiasi pipinya

**Someone POV**

Gue langsung menggosok pipi gue yang masih nge-blush, gue sedang menaruh _kokoro _pada seorang cewek manis seusiaku, dari first time bertemu dengannya, saat mengambil kartu namanya secara tidak sengaja, kutahu dia bernama Rin Kagami

_Flashback:_

"…_Eng…Ini, punyamu?", seru Len menyerahkan kartu nama ke seorang cewek tingginya sekitar 152 cm yang berjalan anggun di depannya_

"_Eh? Ah, iya! Ma…makasih! Kalau hilang, aku bisa gawat, loh!", seru wanita itu sambil tersenyum mengarah Len dan mengambil kartu namanya_

"_E…eh…. Na…. namamu?...", tanya Len lagi dengan gugup seraya nge-blush tingkat akut_

"_Rin Kagami! Ini E-Mail hp ku, anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasih", balas wanita bernama Rin Kagami itu seraya member E-mail handphone nya_

"_M…Makasih…", seru Len lagi lalu kabur memegang erat handphone yang berisi E-Mail Rin_

Ah… Ini pertama kalinya gue suka ama cewe, cewe yang gue kenal sama sekali ga buat gue tertarik, mungkin sohib kali ya? Jadi ga naruh hati (Auth: lha, banyak juga kok yg sahabatan akhirnya pacaran… Parah lu Len)

Setelah mengecek E-mail Rin yang bernama **Rin_KagaMikan**, lalu gue langsung mengirim Mail ke Rin secara nekat

**FROM : Len_Kagamine**

**TO : Rin_KagaMikan**

**SUBJECT : (none)**

**Rin, ini Kagamine Len… Yang ngasih kartu namamu yang terjatuh secara tidak sengaja…  
E…eto… Boleh kenalan lebih dekat?**

(Auth: Kata sapaannya ga asik ya)  
(Len: Berisik! Lagi PDKT kan gini! Author baka!)

Pip!

-_Email send-_

"Fyuh… semoga dia cepat balas… Hehehe… Dan semoga dia mau nerima cinta gue..Hohoho!", gue lampiaskan ketawa Evil Laugh gue *Author langsung sweatdrop

Oh iya, ini kan chapter Introduce, kok malah kabur keginian ya? (Auth: Author aja hampiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir lupa kalo chapter ini judulnya Introduce)

Gue, Len Kagamine, pecinta pisang dan roller blade, eh? Road Roller…

Anak dari Kagamine Rinkyo dan Kagamine Lena

Sekolah di VocaUtau Gakuen

Sohib terdekat:

-Hatsune Miku  
-Hatsune Mikuo  
-Kaito Shion  
-Gakupo Kamui  
-Meiko Sakine  
-Luka Megurine  
-Gumi Megpoid  
-Piko Utatane  
-Yuuma

Dan…

'PIIIIIIIIP PIIIIIIIIIIP'

'GUBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAK" *jatoh dari kasur (Auth: O ceritanya masi dikasur?)

Ah, dering handphone yang kencang membuat gue terjatuh dari kasur dengan elit se-elit-elit orang ngupil (?)

Dengan setengah kesadaran yang gue punya, gue langsung bangkit dan terbang melayang dengan sayap dan lingkaran di atas kepala

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

Ettt dah, bukan! Bukan itu!

Jadi ceritanya…! Dengan setengah kesadaran yang gue punya, gue ngambil hape gue dan membukanya

_-Dear Len, you have 1 mail you haven't read it-_

'Oh, Email… Dari siapa, sih…?', batin gue sambil marah, tapi ga jadi setelah liat siapa yang ngirim

**FROM : Rin_KagaMikan**

**TO : Len_Kagamine**

**SUBJECT : Re(none)**

**Boleh, kok! Oh ya, kamu sekolah dimana, Kagamine-san? Aku d VocaUtau Gakuen kelas VIII C, kamu?**

Gah! Gw nyaris tepar di tempat baca Email ini! Makk… Gue schoolmate ama Rin-chan! Tapi sayangnya ga klasmet :(

**FROM : Len_Kagamine**

**TO : Rin_KagaMikan**

**SUBJECT : Re(none)**

**A… Aku juga di VocaUtau Gakuen… Tapi aku… Aku di kelas VIII B, kita ketemuan ya esok… Di taman… Heheh… Bisa kan?**

(Auth: Beh terlalu nekat kali kau Len!)

_-Email Send-_

"Fuhh… PDKT sukses! Saatnya ketemuan nanti… Heheh, ajak temen ah…!", seru gue dengan Evil Cekikan dan langsung sleep...

Tapi...

Tidak secepat itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Auth: Em... Kelamaan?  
Len: BANGET!  
Auth: Fuh, okelah! Lanjoeeet!  
Len: *jatuh ala Anime*

.

.

.

.

_Yuzure nai wo dare nimo kono omoi dake wa... Unmei sae koete yukeru nara~_

Oh, hp gue berdering kencang, dengan alunan er be te No Regret dari Kumi Koda *yang fanatik anime pasti tahu lagu ini, lagu fav author

Gue agak terperanjat dikit lalu membuka hape

_09085xxxx Calling..._

'Siapa nih? Ga kenal!', batin gue marah, lalu tanpa basa-basi gue langsung balas teleponnya

"_M..Moshi-moshi_?", terdengar suara wanita yang tidak asing lagi di telinga gue

"E.. _Anata wa _Kagami Rin-chan?", tanya gue seraya nge-blush

"_Ha...Ha'i_! Kamu Kagamine-san, kan?", seru Rin-chan seraya gugup, wah... tipe kesukaan 0/0

"Iya... Wah Rin-chan, gak usah pake Kagamine-san! Langsung aja panggil Len, kitakan Schoolmate!", seru gue terlalu pede, yah... pake banget (Auth: banget terlalu pede?) (Len: No! Terlalu pede banget!)

"Ta...pi... Kita kan belum papasan... Tadi kan cuma pertemuan tidak sengaja... Masa langsung manggil nama kecil? Ga' sopan tauk...!", seru Rin teriak kecil dengan gugup, lalu kami berdua terdiam mencari topik

"Rin-chan, bisa kan besok kita ketemuan di taman?", seru gue langsung dengan blush masih menghiasi pipi (Auth: Hoo~ rupanya Len-chan demen make-up blush!) *gue langsung sweatdrop

"Hm, terserah kamu... L...Len! Tapi kapan?", seru Rin dengan gugup sewaktu menyebut nama gue

"Jam 4 sore! Di taman Doki Park! Oke?", seru gue dengan nada berkobar-kobar

"_W...Wakatta!_... Pip!", setelah mematikan handphone, gue langsung tidur lagi mengejar mimpi gue (?)

* * *

**Fuh, sumpah gw ga tau harus nulis apa di chapter awal ini, yaudah Introduce tokoh utama aja, Len...**

**Maaf kalo jelek, masih pemula!**

**REVIEW tuk masukan dan kritikan yaaa...**


	2. About Rin

Chapter 2 : About Rin

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Len terbangun, melihat langit cerah memasuki ruangnya, ia agak kaget lalu langsung melihat jam beker pisangnya

"Em... He... A... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SUDAH JAM 7.25! 5 MENIT LAGI SEKOLAH AKAN MASUK! GIMANA MAU SIAP-SIAP DALAM WAKTU 5 MENIIIIIIIIIIIIIT?"

**LEN POV**

I...Inilah akibatnya kalau lupa mengatur weker! Beh, kemarin keasikan nelpon ama First love in first sight! Gila! Kalau gini, relain kaga sarapan! Memang ini sudah 'terlalu' sering! Tetapi tetap kagak enak rasanya!

**3 Menit Kemudian...**

"A..._Ohay_..._Ohayou_...", seru gue seraya membuka pintu kelas (Auth: Cepat kali siap-siap dalam waktu 3 menit doang...)

"Eh, Len! Kok mukamu kuyu begitu? Jangan bilang lo bangun terlambat seperti biasa!", tanya Kaito saat melintas didepan gue

"Aa...Iya...Gue telat bangun... Lupa idupin wekerr...", seru gue kuyu dan lemas, nah kan bener udah 'biasa'... *nangis

"Makanya, lo jangan asal tidur aja bego! Btw, lu bangun jam berapa Len?", tanya Kaito lagi dengan manggut-manggut

"Hm... Jam 07.25!", seru gue dengan sedikit 'semangat'

"Ho... Sekarang... Jam 07.28! BEH! Cepet amat lo siap-siapnya!", seru Kaito dengan sedikit terperanjat

"Ah gue relain ga sarapan ...", seru gue makin kuyu, yah, manusia lagi kelaparan... (Auth: Lo bukan manusia Len, lu human android)

'KREEEK'

Mendadak nongol manusia berambut _blonde _dan spontan langsung nabrak gue dan membuat gue jatuh bersamaan dengan dia

BRUAK!

"_I...Ittai_", pekik gue seraya mengelus kepala, dan membuka mata

"Eh...R...Rin?...", seru gue kaget setelah melihat siapa gerangan yang menabrak gue

"Eh, Len! _Go...Gomennasai desu..._ Aku lagi buru-buru nih,... Jadi enggak lihat kelas... Hehe... Sekali lagi... _Gomen..._", Rin langsung pergi keluar kelas, gue cuma bingung aja lalu menata buku gue yang terlepas dari pelukan ibunya yang bernama tas dengan kasih sayang (?)

'Fuh, kaget juga ditabrak mendadak dengan Rin-chan... Hehe... Sweetie Moment 3', batin gue dengan sedikit blush (Auth: Ga perlu pake 'ie' di kata Sweetienya, kan?), lalu memandang murid-murid kelas yang menganga sepanjang pinggang (termasuk Kaito)

"_Do...Doushite? _Abis ngeliat setan?...", seru gue agak merinding karena mereka memandang gue dengan takjub dan kaget

"LEEEEEEEENNYYYYY! OH KAMI-SAMA! LO KENAL AMA RI.. EH, OUJO-SAMA DARI KELAS VIII-C ITU? BA...BAHKAN OUJO-SAMA MEMANGGIL LO DENGAN NAMA DEPAAAN! BAGI KAMI, MEMINTA OUJO-SAMA MEMANGGIL KAMI DENGAN NAMA DEPAN BAGAIKAN MENUNGGU UNTA MEMASUKI LUBANG JARUM TAUK (?)! DIA MEMANGGIL KAMI SAJA JARANG BAHKAN GA PERNAH! GUE GA PERCAYA LO YANG LELAKI **TULEN **BISA MENGENAL DEKAT R... EH OUJO-SAMA DENGAN MUDAH! BOKU... BOKU... GA TAHAAAAAAN! LO BERUNTUNG BANGET LENNY!", teriak Kaito dan yang lain seraya menghambur ke badan gue, gue langsung sweatdrop dan berpikir 'Nama gue Len, bukan Lenny'

"_Cho...Chotto matte kudasai! _Maksud kalian apa? Bagi kalian, Rin itu bagaimana?", seru gue dengan niat menenangkan mereka yang masih menghambur kearah gue

"Gimana ya?... Gue ga tau bagi gue Oujo-sama itu bagaimana... Gue kasih profilnya aja ya!", seru Yuuma tersenyum _Innocent_

'Itu maksud gue, Yuuma _baka_', batin gue agak kesel

"Oujo-sama ituuu... Bisa di bilang yandere girl, agak kaku dan hanya mau berkenalan dengan orang yang dianggap baik baginya saja...!", seru Yuuma masih tersenyum imut

'Kaku? Yang bener? Waktu teleponan aja dia kayaknya malu-malu!'

"Terus, kenapa lo pada manggil Rin dengan sebutan Oujo-sama? Kenapa enggak manggil dia Kagami-san saja kalau takut memanggil dia dengan sebutan Rin?

"Karena, yah gimana gitu... Dia merasa lebih cocok di panggil Oujo-sama... Yah kita juga enggak bisa nolak, makanya kita pada mikir kalau lu itu beruntung banget...", seru Yuuma agak pundung, di ikuti oleh semua hadirin yang mendengar ceramah about Rin (?) (Cewek enggak termasuk) (Piko juga enggak) (Piko: HEH!) /iya dehh Piko-chan masuk (Piko: HEH!) /iyaa

"Hm, terus siapa yang menjadi teman dekat Rin?"

"Akita Neru...", seru semuanya bersamaan saat masih pundung

"Neru Akita? Wanita yang resmi menikah dengan henponnya dan di isukan meninggal karena bunuh diri?", tanya gue dengan muka heran

"Ya! Bisa dibilang begitu!... Oh ya, bisa beritahu gimana lo bisa dekat dengan Oujo-sama?", tanya Yuuma dengan sedikit memiringkan kepala

"Hm... Hah,... Oke dah! Sebenernya ini _himitsu _tapi ya udahlah,... Gini-", belum gue cerita sepenuhnya, bel masuk berbunyi lumayan kencang

"KRIIIING KRIIIIIIIIIIING"

"Yaah bel!...", seru para hadirin lalu bubar dan meninggalkan tempat upacara (?)

'Fuh... Selamaat selamaaaaaaaaaat...', batin gue bersorak kemenangan lalu menuju bangku gue

* * *

**Akhirnya chapter 2 ini selesai, pendek amat ya? Mau gimana lagi? Author lagi bad mood saat membuat chapter ini... Jadi mohon dimaklumi, oh ya, gomen kalau chapter ini kurang lucu dan kurang membuat berdebar (lah, chapter sebelumnya juga biasa, kan?).**

**OK, Gw tunggu reviewsnya!**


	3. Who's Neru Akita

Chapter 3 : Who's Neru Akita?

Sebelum memulai, kita (kita?) balas reviews dulu yaa~

-All Reviews from Chap. 2-

For Renata29:

Ya, di FF ini Neru meninggal karena bunuh diri... Di Chapter 4 nanti kamu akan nemuin jawabannya kok, Renata-san :)

For Alfianonymous22:

Wow, ceritanya bagus? Mie apa? Pake sambel? Pake sayur ga? (Len: WOI!), Oh oke, maaf, kebawa suasana #digampar tapi ga ampe mati  
Yeah makasi udah ngingetin, tapi gw pikir typonya banyak...  
Typosnya udah gue benerin kok (Chap. 1), di Chapter 2 gue udah nambahin sesuatu sedikit, kedua chapter itu lagi di update

For Angelina. 123

Jangankan reviews pertama, gw pikir aja ga bakal di review ni FF gaje...  
Mungkin chapter sebelumnya Yuuma agak childish gitu, tapi di chapter berikut dan seterusnya Yuuma akan menjadi terlalu serius =D

For Namikaze Kyoko

(Len: Wokoko... Siapa duluu... Len!)  
WOI HARUSNYA GUE YANG BALES... Iya dong, abis Rin mungkin love ama Len  
(Len: HAA? SERIUS?)  
Kagak, bohong kok! *sweatdrop  
(Len: Jaahh... *galao)

-Ok langsung aja dimulai

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Setelah mengakhiri kegiatan sekolah, Len dkk yang bersamanya masih ada di kelas, sepertinya mereka memperbincangkan sesuatu yang amat penting, bersama Yuuma, Miku, Piko, Kaito, Gakupo (Auth: Hooray cewe ndiri, hati2 Miku!) *Piko langsung tersenyum bangga mengetahui ada yang menyadari dia cowok

"Jadi, ada yang merasa dekat dengan Neru?", tanya Piko dengan memasang ekspresi serius, wah sodara-sodara! Rupanya Piko bisa serius juga!

Tapi nihil, tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan

"Ko-chan! Kalau gitu gak ada yang akan angkat tangan! Ganti pertanyaan kek!", seru Kaito dengan agak kesal, 'Ko-chan?' siapa? Wahhh sodara-sodara! Evil background menghampiri Piko sodara-sodara! (Len: BACA NARASI GA PERLU SERIUS!)

"IYA GUE HARUS NGOMONG APAA? KO-CHAN? GUA COWOOOOOOOK! GUE SERIUS LO GANGGUIN! GA BOLEH GUE SERIUS?", whoaaa sodara-sodara! Piko mengamuk dengan amazingnya!

(Len: Author brengsek ini enaknya diapain ya?  
Miku: Kasih negi goreng yang baru mateng aja!  
Piko: Kasih kabel listrik aja!  
Kaito: Kasih eskrim -2000 derajat celcius aja!  
Yuuma: Hm... Maaf, bisa cepat rapatnya? Keburu gelap loh)

Ohhh Yuuma-kun, kau menyelamatkan nyawakuuu~, oh, lanjut ke stori!

"Gua heran, Neru sehebat apanya sih ampe bisa menarik hati Rin tuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai teman...", seru Yuuma dengan ekspresi heran

"Itu dia!... Hm, gue yakin kalo gini ada yang angkat tangan... Hm... Ada yang tahu Neru siapa?", tanya Piko dengan mata bling-bling

Yeah sodara-sodara! Ada yang mengangkat tangan! Siapa? Yap! Si twin tail pecinta negi, Miku-chan!

"_Dareka?_", tanya Len ga kalah serius

Dengan senyum polos namun tapi epil, Miku perlahan membuka mulut dan berkata saaangat polos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...manusia..."

Mendadak kelas VIII B di isi keheningan mendalam

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KALAU GITU GA PERLU DIJAWAB MIKUUUUUUUUU! SEMUA ORANG TAU NERU AKITA MANUSIAAAAAAAAAA! HADEEEEEH NIAT GA SIH MEMPERBINCANGKAN TENTANG NERUUUUUU? KALO GA GUE CABUTTTTTTTTT!", teriak Piko marah dan menggebrak meja memecah keheningan

"_Matte..._", seru Gakupo mendadak menahan langkah Piko yang hendak keluar dengan ekspresi serius

"APA LAGI? MAU MEMBUAL?", teriak Piko merasa naik darah langkahnya di hentikan oleh Eggplant Lover

"Enggak, _I lazy for wasting time like this, I wanna go out quick too_", seru Gakupo dengan pandangan serius mengarah ke Piko dan semua orang yang disana, Wow! Rupanya Gakupo bisa serius juga!

"Jadi, apa yang kau dapatkan, Gakupo?", seru Kaito mengarah kearah laptop yang di gunakan Gakupo

"Gue nge type Neru Akita di Google, rupanya setelah gue selidikin, dia anak orang kaya, terlihat dia sama kaku dengan Oujo-sama, tapi penyebab kenapa dia bisa dekat dengan Oujo-sama itu masih gue usahain untuk nemuinnya..."

"E... Bentar, disini tertera identitasnya!", seru Len mendadak sambil menunjuk layar monitor laptop Gakupo

"Mana? Mana?", teriak semua termasuk pemilik Laptop

"Coba _scroll _layar monitormu ke atas!", seru Len memerintah

"O.K!"

"Aah! Ini dia!", teriak Miku menunjuk layar Laptop bagian atas

"Hm, oke gue bacain...

'Neru Akita

Umur : 17

Ultah : 1 Nopember

Meninggal : 28 Mei (cuma penambahan dari _source _asli karena di FF ini Neru telah meninggal)

Item favorit : Cell Phone

B. Badan : 38kg '

Lalu, apa yang kita dapatkan? Tak ada petunjuk disini...", seru Gakupo

"Heh... Coba buka zer*ch* mungkin kita akan dapatkan petunjuknya", seru Len memerintah agein

Sebelum Gakupo membuka website yang di maksud (nama di sensor tuk menjaga hak cipta), Kaito membuka mulut

"Kita nyari apaan sih?"

"Neru personality..", jawab Len

"Oh"

"Cuma fotonya, Len!", seru Gakupo setelah membuka website yang di maksud Len

"Huuh... Oke bentar biar gue urus aja!", seru Len rada kesal lalu meminjam laptop Gakupo

**Selang beberapa menit...**

"Ketemu! Ini personalitynya! Biar gue baca:

Neru Akita, seorang tsundere... dan... ah background ama tulisannya nyatu! Gimana mau baca?!", seru Len dan mengamuk seketika

"Kopi paste aja tulisannya!", usul Gakupo

"Mana yang mau di kopas? Gue aja ga bisa bedain mana tulisan ama backgroudnya! (Pengalaman Author saat mau nyari identitas Neru untuk bahan fanfic ini)", amuk Len

"Cari _source _lain bisa?", usul Kaito menenangkan Len

"Oke daaah!", lalu Len kembali mencari sumber lain tentang Neru

**Selang beberapa menit (lagi)...**

"Akita Neru, tsundere and wannable girl, insecure about herself because she is painfully aware that she not real ******** and trying to cover up that fact by interacting with others ********s in a hostile manner even through she secretly admits that she likes them and wants to be loved with them... And she items is Cell Phone and Katana (cursed Japanese sword)", seru Len mendadak dengan bahasa Inggris, menjelaskan personal dari Neru Akita

"Bisa di artiin?", pekik Miku

"Kaga... Gue ga tau inggris,...", seru Len kalem

"Oh, rupanya Neru menderita juga, jadi mungkin mencari teman sehati, dan bertemu Oujo-sama... Kasian juga...", seru Kaito mendadak mengartikan sedikit kata-kata yang dibaca Len

"Mungkin Rin menderita juga...", seru Len hanyut dalam keharuan

"Tunggu... Rin...? WAAAAAAAA! _Shimatta! _Gua lupa gua ada janji ama Rin! _Jaa!_ Gua cabut duluu!", seru Len mendadak dan mengambil tasnya, mereka cuma bengong dan berpikir janji apa yang dibuat mereka?

* * *

**OK, chapter ini selesai dibuat dengan susah payah mencari sumber...**

**And gomen kalo ga lucu... Chapter ini emang ga bisa di buat lucu karena cuma 1 alur... Jadi letak lucunya cuma terdapat di dialog /tapi kayaknya ga ada deh**

**Review untuk masukan dan kritikannya ya**


	4. Di culik (Judul yang simpel)

Chapter 4 : Di culik

OK seperti biasa, kita (kita?) bales review yang masuk dulu yaa~ (masa review yang keluar?)

-All Reviews from Chap. 3-

For Stida Otoejinsei

OK akan gue lanjutin, slow ajah :D

For Alfianonymous22

Awas nanti jika neru bangkit, lo kena bantai loh pake Katananya... :3... Miku cuma kurang waras, ga baka... :) #digemplok Miku

For Namikaze Kyoko

(Len: Wat da pakk!)

Kok setiap Kyoko-san yang nge review, slalu Len yang deluan ya bales? Heran gue...

(Len: Ini menyangkut harga diri gue! Masa gue dibilang tua?)

(Piko: Ini juga menyangkut harga diri gue! Masa gue dibilang cewe dan nama gue sah di ganti jadi Ko-chan?! Gara-gara lu sih Kaito, gue jadi di panggil Ko-chan! Awas lo!)

At while in Kaito place~

Kaito : Something bad is running...

*swt aja ah*

-Oke membalas Review udah cukup, semakin banyak review semakin banyak words di chapter-chapter (ga nyambung, iya kan?). So just let's get started!

* * *

**Hm, sebelumnya ga pake disclaimer ya? Ok sekarang di pake aja :))**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid is not mine, jadi klo ada kesalahan tentang personalitynya, item charanya, dan lain2 jangan salahin gue, kalo stori asli gue buat**

**Warned : Typo's dll...**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Lelaki berambut _honey blonde _berlari terburu-buru melihat jam tangannya telah mengarah ke pukul 3.46 PM

"Ah, Rin bakal marah, nih!", serunya tanpa menghentikan langkah larinya

**LEN POV**

Ah, gue tadi rapat-rapatan tidak memperhatikan jam, untung gue ngomong masalah 'Rin', kalau ga, gue masih berada di kelas itu mungkin...

**Saat sampai di Doki Park**

"_Gomen _Rin, aku telat...", seru gue melihat Rin telah duduk di bangku taman menunggu gue sambil mengupas jeruknya

"Ya, gak apa kok... Yang penting kamu datang!", balas Rin sambil tersenyum bahagia yang sukses membuat gue nge-blush

'Kaku, sombong? Apanya... Rin di hadapanku baik, kok...', batin gue sambil langsung duduk di dekat Rin

"_Ano... _Rin, kudengar kamu dekat ama Akita Neru, ya?", tanya gue langsung membuka topic

"Iya... Cuma Neru yang ngerti aku... Semuanya... Semuanya ga mengerti aku...", seru Rin sambil menitikkan air mata

'Ngerti? Ngerti apa?', batin gue bingung

"Maksudmu apa...?", tanyaku heran sambil mengambil lap tangan untuk membersihkan tangisannya yang tumpah satu per satu

"Mungkin aku harus cerita ini, Len...", seru Rin menghela nafas panjang setelah berhenti menangis

"Dulu, saat aku masih di anggap murid baru di VocaUtau Gakuen, aku selalu jadi korban penindasan oleh teman-teman baik sekelas atau tidak, aku merasa ingin mati saja pada detik itu, saat aku menangis di atap sekolah, seseorang wanita datang menghampiriku, dia berkata 'Di dunia ini masih ada yang menyayangimu... Tersenyumlah! Aku bersedia menjadi temanmu, Rin Kagami-san...', saat akrab dengannya, aku bertanya akan namanya, ia menjawab santai 'Neru Akita'.

Saat aku sudah menaiki kelas 8, aku mampu menjadi tegar dan menjalani apa itu penindasan bersama Neru, aku merasa tak apa disakiti separah apapun asal Neru terus bersamaku... Sampai akhirnya...", Rin berhenti bercerita sesaat

"Neru meninggal karena bunuh diri, aku menangis terisak di depan makamnya, aku berkata kenapa ini harus terjadi? Kenapa Neru bunuh diri? Kenapa dia tidak mengajakku bersamanya? Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya... Saat itu mendadak aku pasrah, aku menjadi dingin, aku langsung melawan mereka yang menindasku dan berteriak kencang 'Karena kalianlah, Neru bunuh diri!', lalu aku hampir membunuh mereka, tapi aku masih berhati baik, aku langsung menyuruh mereka memanggilku Oujo-sama atau mereka akan kubunuh... Semua orang menjauhiku, tersebar banyak gosip jelek tentangku, aku cuma berkata dalam hati 'Ini cuma pembalasan dendam...', lalu sampai akhirnya aku menemuimu, kamu sesuai... dengan tipeku... Makanya aku menganggapmu berharga dan... Kamu mirip dengan Neru... dan... Terimakasih... Len-kun...", seru Rin tersenyum mengarah padaku

'Rupanya, gosip semua tentang Rin, salah besar...', batin gue serius

"Kenapa kamu mau menceritakan ini semua padaku? Kenalan kita belum sampai 3 hari kan?", tanya gue sambil mengelap pipi gue agar ga kelihatan blushnya (Auth: Lagi-lagi Lenny memakai make up blush...) (Len: tolong jangan dengerin Author ya...)

"_Watashi wa shinjiteru yo..._", seru Rin sambil mengarahkan senyumnya lagi padaku, No Rin, stop membuatku terus blushing...!

"R...Rin...", seru gue dengan muka 100% memerah

"A...Aku juga ingin menyatakan sesuatu..."

"Apa itu, Len?"

"Maaf ini lancang dan kita juga berteman belum lama... Tetapi... Aku telah menaruh perasaan padamu saat pertama bertemu... Rin... A... Aku...", belum selesai gue ngucapin perasaan gue, udah terdengar orang berkata

"Mari kita dapatkan banyak anak disini... Hehe..."

_Matte... Nani? _Anak? Pe... Penculik is coming _desu~ _(Auth: 3 bahasa dalam 1 baris kalimat...)

"Rin! _Hayaku! _Kita bersembunyi!", seru gue pelan setelah mendengar si penculik menuju kesini

"Ke..Kemana... Kenapa...?", seru Rin memasang muka heran, namun tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, gue langsung menarik tangannya ke belakang boneka besar K*roro di samping kantin taman

"Le...Len! Kena... UPH!", seru Rin saat sudah sampai di belakang boneka besar K*roro tapi gue langsung membekap mulutnya

"Lebih baik diam... Atau kita akan ketahuan...", seru gue

"K...Ketahuan... Dengan...?", seru Rin berusaha setengah mati berbicara

"Penculik...", jawab gue santai untuk menyatakan bahwa gue itu gentleman (padahal enggak)

"Pe...PENCU-", seru Rin hampir berteriak, tapi dengan cepat dan panik gue nutup mulutnya

"Ssssssssstttttttttt!"

"Eh, bos, kayaknya ada anak disekitar sini!", mendadak suara penculik itu terdengar dengan keras

'Ett dah... Ok, kita akan di bekap pake selotip setelah ini...', batin gue pasrah

"Le...Len... Gimana ini?...", seru Rin terlihat panik sambil memeluk gue

'Oh iya! Gue ga boleh pasrah! Sebelum gue ngucap perasaan gue dengan Rin, dan kenapa gue pake opening segala sih tadi? Mending langsung Ai Lop Yu tadi! Ck..! Gue akan melindungi Rin!', batin gue dan semangat gue kembali berkobar membakar boneka K*roro dimana gue bersembunyi... (?) EH SALAH!

"Tertangkap!", seru salah seorang penculik tiba-tiba dihadapan kami (kami?)

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", teriak Rin tiba-tiba dan... pingsan...!

'BAH! Rin! Kok pake acara pingsan-pingsanan?! Bah! Ok, gue akan nyelamatin lu Rin!', batin gue dan langsung menghajar penculik itu dengan banana attack

"Cih, melawan? Ok...!", penculik itu langsung menyiapkan pistolnya

'Ga...gawat,...', batin gue dan langsung...

"**DOR**"

Kanan dada gue langsung tertembak, mendadak penglihatan gue berbayang

"A...ku...Te...r...tembak...", seru gue setengah sadar

"Oke, sebetulnya gue cuma mau nangkap ntuh cewe, tapi karena udah ada lo, bisa gawat kalo lu di biarkan...! Lo lebih baik gue tangkap aja", seru penculik itu dengan santai, dan gue langsung terbaring dengan luka di kanan dada (Auth: Masih idup lo Len?)

**Beberapa jam kemudian...**

"Len...! Len...! LEEEEN!", teriak wanita perempuan yang sepertinya gue kenal

'Pcak...pcak...', sepertinya sesuatu membasahi pipi gue...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"R...Rin...?", seru gue setelah siuman, dan melihat Rin di depan gue dengan tangisan membanjiri matanya

"LEEEEEEEN!", seru Rin mendadak dan langsung memeluk gue (Contoh terdapat di Anime SAO dimana saat Asuna memeluk Kirito setelah Kirito sukses membunuh raja biru raksasa /lupa namanya)

"R...Rin... Ja...Jangan gitu... Malu... Omong-omong kita dimana?...", tanya gue dengan nge-blush

"Kita di sekap di rumah penculik itu... Aku siuman di kasur ini dan melihatmu tak berdaya dengan dada kanan berdarah... A... Aku pikir kamu sudah mati... Syu... Syukurlah kamu masih hidup... Len...", seru Rin mengusap matanya yang dibanjiri tangisan oleh dirinya sendiri

"Dada kanan? Oh ya! Abis tertembak oleh penculik itu", seru gue tersadar lalu melihat dada gue yang terdapat perban

"HAH?!", seru Rin kaget lalu mengusap dada gue dengan tangannya yang manis

"Riin... _Yamette kudasai_... Malu tauk! Omong-omong kenapa kamu kuatir sebegitunya denganku?", tanya gue sambil menahan tangan Rin

"Ka...karena... Kamu mirip sekali dengan Neru, jadi kamu akan kulindungi seperti kumelindungi Neru... Tak akan kubiarkan kamu sengsara Len!", seru Rin dengan tegas namun blushing menghiasi mukanya

"Ri...Rin... _Arigatou_, _dakedo_, kalo cewe ngelindungi cowo, ga asik' kan?", seru gue dengan ikut-ikutan blush (Auth: Author kehabisan kata unik, jadi setiap Rin berkata kyut kepada Len, bawaan gue buat Len nge-blush doang, ga asik kan?) /kok hina sendiri?

"Yap! Makanya kita bersama-sama melindungi satu sama lain...!", seru Rin bersemangat dan tersenyum cute

"_Wa...wakarimasta_", seru gue ikut tersenyum

Bentar... Lama-lama gue lupa ini dimana... ini dimana ya?

Gue melihat sekeliling, terdapat double bed, dan 1 kipas angin, dan 1 set dapur mini, terdapat pintu geser yang terkunci rapat

"Kita dikurung disini, ya?", tanya gue polos di hadapan Rin

"Ya dong, kita kan dirumah penculik, kamu gimana sih? Kan sudah kuberitahu!", seru Rin ikut polos juga namun datar

"HAH!", seru gue kaget lalu pingsan

* * *

**Okey Chapter 4 ini end dengan selamat, dan mari kita beri kesempatan para chara untuk memberi komentar tentang Fanfic yang belum jadi dan gaje (?) ini... Ya gue berkata fakta, emang gaje kan? Ya kan? Ayo bilang iya! -all chara just have sweatdropping-**

**Kaito : Ecieh, enak ya Len bisa dekat dengan Oujo-sama**

**Miku : Haha...**

**Len : Iyaa doong... Karna kata Rin gue mirip ama Neruu~**

**Piko : Gue juga mau dong deket ama Oujo-sama**

**Len : Udah cukup ama Miki sana...**

**Piko : *blush* watt da pakk?**

**Udahan ah... Kalo di terusin entar makin menambah rekor gajenya fanfic ini... Btw, gue kasih bocoran deh tentang chapter berikut, adalaaah...**

**DENG DONG NOOONG**

**La la la la la~**

**OKE! KEEP YOU EYES AT YOU MONITOR LAPTOP OR PC! BECAUSEEEEEE...**

**/udah buruan!**

**Bocorannya tentang, saat Kaito dkk melihat di televisi setempat bahwa Len dan Rin telah di culik di Doki Park, Kaito bersemangat untuk melakukan pencarian kepada dimana letak penyekapan Len dan Rin tersebut!**

**/udah gitu aja**

**Okey, tunggu chapter berikut ya!**

**Kalo mo review silahkan, sepedas apapun gapapa karena Auth udah punya Hotsa (sengaja ga disensor karena semua udah tau meski di sensor) :D**


	5. SnS (Search and Save) Part I

Chapter 5 : SnS (Search and Save) Part I (Take an Information)

Balas repiew dulu yaa~

Oh ya, maaf ya Auth lama publish fanfic ini, kalian pasti tau kenapa... Bukan karena lama buat siih... Tapi... gangguan koneksi :D

Tenang aja, chapter ini udah di seleksi sebaik mungkin jadi kemungkinan 70% kaga typo :D

Btw kalo ada kekurangan di fanfic ini selain kependekan tolong reviewinnya, jeles-jeles ya karena Author itu masih _new _disini :D

For Akanari erizawa

Kaga, gue kaga semangat :v...

Ya semangatlah masa enggak

For Alfianonymous22

Lo mau nembak gue apa nembak zombie? -_-"

Gue suka ketiga-tiganya :3, tapi Keroro ga terlalu :D

For Renata29 (reviewnya ada 2, bales langsung aja ya)

Oke lah Re...Rena... Panggil aku Lenka-chan aja karena aku cewe :D

Yang di sensor di penjelasan Neru versi English itu 'Vocaloid', di sensor karena mungkin ga ada hubungannya dengan FanFic ini meski ambil chara dari Vocaloid... *ngerti ga?

Author suka amat sih ama SAO, tapi mungkin Author lebih suka ama SAO kalo _itu_nya di ilangin ^_^"

For Namikaze Kyoko

(Len: Iyalah harus! Kasian deh JOMBLO jadi ga tau rasanya menyatakan cinta...!)

Ah kalo review dari Kyoko-san males ah mau bales, biar Len aja -_-

Btw, Len... Pernah ngerasa di tabok ga? GUE JUGA JOMBLO TAUUUUUUU! *ngejer Len

(Piko: Emang napa? Mau gue, gue kan suka ama Oujo-sama... Masalah?)

For z (namanya emang gini)

Kalo di panjengin entar kaga nyambung... Tapi ga apalah akan gw usahain... :)

-Ok langsung aja di mulai, kasian udah pada nunggu... :D

* * *

**Seperti bocoran dari chapter sebelumnya, pokoknya adalah pencarian Len dan Rin yang menghilang karena di culik oleh lelaki gaje, sama dengan gajenya fanfic ini (Len : Pls jangan di ulang lagi...) dan di Chapter ini ada 2 Part, part pertama adalah ini, mencari informasi, part ke 2 baru huntingnya**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid is not mine, kalo ada kesalahan dari ciri tubuh atau yang lain jangan salahin gue**

**Warned : Alur kecepatan, kadang ga lucu, ceritanya kadang ga menyenangkan, dan yang terpenting typos selalu hadir di sela-sela fanfic**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

**Di saat sekolah**

"Ring Suzune..."

"Hadir Kiyo-sensei"

"Piko Utatane..."

"Hadir!"

"Kamui Gakupo..."

"Hadir sensei!"

"Kaito Shion..."

"Hadiiiirrr sensei"

"Len Kagamine...?"

Shiiiiing...

Sekelas hening, semua murid kelas VIII-B melihat ke kanan ke kiri, Kaito melihat kursi Len kosong, tidak ada penghuni disana (Mikirnya jangan horor yaaa)

"Absen! Sensei!", seru Kaito dengan pede

"Oke...", seru seorang yang di sebut sensei tersebut, namanya? Hiyama Kiyoteru...

'Kok bisa ya Len absen? Padahal seingat gue Len ga pernah absen deh selama ini... Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu menimpanya...', gumam Kaito serius, tapi tiba-tiba terhenti karena Kiyo-sensei telah menyuruh semua murid mengerjakan soal-soal

**Di saat istirahat**

"_Gomennasai minna_! Ada yang lihat Oujo-sama tidak?...", tanya seseorang wanita dengan telinga kucing (?) /author ga terlalu tau dia bagaimana

"Kamu Kim SeeU dari kelas VIII C kan?", tanya Gakupo mendadak setelah melihat wanita yang menanyai keberadaan Rin di depan kelas

"Iyaa... Oujo-sama absen hari ini... Kami semua heran... Oh ya, ada Len tidak? Kudengar Len sangat dekat dengan Oujo-sama...", seru SeeU dengan nada sedih

"Len juga absen hari ini...!", balas Piko dengan muka serius

"Oh ya! Kemarin gue dengar abis rapat tentang mendiang Neru, Len terakhir bilang mau pergi janjian ama Oujo-sama... Jangan-jangan mereka ada apa-apa disana...!", seru Yuuma dengan nada kuatir

"Semoga mereka masih hidup!", mohon Miku sambil menaruh tangan di dadanya

"Miku, jangan mikir yang enggak-enggak!", cetus Yuuma agak kesal

"Hm, _ano_... Maaf ya mengganggu kalian... _Jaa_", seru SeeU lalu meninggalkan tempat

Setelah SeeU pergi, mereka semua langsung menunduk berpikir kemana gerangan Len dan Rin itu...

**In Rin and Len place...**

"Len-kun... Udah sadar?", seru Rin sambil membawa beberapa onigiri plus omelet

"Rin... Aku pingsan ya?", seru Len menggosok kepalanya

"Enggak kok, kamu cuma mati suri", seru Rin datar sambil sweatdrop

"Rin, temen-temen kita pada mikir gimana ya ngeliat kita absen..."

"Iya ya, ini kan pertama kali aku absen saat sekolah di VocaUtau Gakuen...", seru Rin sambil menaruh onigiri dan omelet di meja kecil

"Sama, oh iya... Onigiri dan Omelet itu untuk kita...?", tanya Len simpel

"Enggak, untuk para penculiknya...", seru Rin datar

"Oh"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YA UNTUK KITA LAAH! KALO UNTUK PENCULIKNYA KENAPA AKU BUAT SUSAH PAYAH?!", teriak Rin sampai membuat Len memasang muka kaget yang amazing

"Kamu buat?", tanya Len lagi setelah membetulkan ekspresi mukanya (?)

"Enggak kok, aku embat...", seru Rin datar (lagi) dan sweatdrop

"Jah Rin, nanti kamu dikira penjahat lagi...", seru Len dengan ekspresi kasihan

"WOI! BISA DIAM?! AKU BUAT UNTUK KITA BERDUA! KAMU DARITADI NANYA MULU SIH! AKU LINDAS JUGA KAMU LEEEEEEN!", seru Rin berteriak dengan marahnya

'First time I see Rin angry...', batin Len dengan bahasa inggris yang takkan pernah ia ketahui (?)

"Auch!", teriak Rin saat tersandung... dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~please stand by~

.

.

.

.

.

Cup~ (bukan mie cup ya...)

Dan sooooo amazing dan penglihatan yang harus kita abadikan...!

Adalaaah...

RIN DAN LEN BERCIUMAN SECARA TIDAK SENGAJA!

"**BRUAKH**"

Rin terjatuh dan terlepas dari first kissnya

Rin langsung menutup mulutnya, dan nge-blush karena syok karena ini pertama kali ia berciuman /mana ga sengaja lagi

"L...Len... _Gomennasai_... Ga... Ga sengaja... Maaf ya...", seru Rin terbata-bata dan 100% nge-blush, yang di lihatnya Len sedang terpuruk dengan suara yang aneh plus blushing

"Eng,...ng...eng...", begitulah suaranya (Len: ga asik, sik asik... ga asik...)

"Leeeeeeeeeen...! Maafffff... Sadar doong...!", seru Rin dengan ekspresi kuatir

"Iyaah... Akuh udah sadar... Hehe...", seru Len terbangun dari kasur (note: dia ciuman di kasur, karena Rin tersandung di bawah kasur otomatis Rin akan terlempar ke arah kasur)

"Cih Len, bikin kuatir aja ah!", seru Rin agak ketus

"Makan tuh onigiri ama omeletnya"

"Kamu ga makan Rin?"

"Nanti aja..."

"Ngapain?"

"Mandi dulu"

"Oh, setelah itu aku yang mandi ya?"

"Ga perlu, kamu tengkurep aja sana"

"Dih..."

"Iya dah kamu makan lalu mandi, buru!"

"Buru apa?"

"Sapi..."

"Bantuin aku keluar dari sini dong baru ngeburu sapinya"

"Lama-lama aku telen juga kamu, cerewet amat... Udah buruan makan lalu mandi!"

"Buru sapinya gimana?"

"Nanti aja kau lakuin saat udah bebas dari sini"

"Oh Oke"

"KAMU NI GOBLOK ATAU APA? UDAH! GA ADA ACARA BURU SAPI! MAKAN SANA LALU MANDI!", teriak Rin mendadak karena agak bete dengan talk nonsense nya

"Iya iyaa..."

**At while in Kaito and friends place (a.k.a VocaUtau Gakuen)**

"_Minna_! Nanti abis sekolah kalian ke rumah gue yok!", seru Kaito kepada Gakupo, Piko, Miku, dan Yuuma

"Okee~", balas mereka berempat dengan senyuman cling ala mereka sendiri =D

**Di rumah Kaito**

"_Nee _Kaito, gue mau nonton Sh*go Char*! dong...", seru Miku mendadak saat asik mengunyah negi (apa ga kepaitan?)

"Oke lah", balas Kaito datar sambil mengeluarkan DVD Sh*go Char*!

"Cieee Kaito pecinta anime _shoujo_, cieeeeeee...", seru Gakupo dan Yuuma mencie-ciekan Kaito yang di balas Kaito dengan blush (karena malu) yang amazing

"Bukan! Ini punya Kaiko! Mana gue suka ama anime _shoujo_!", teriak Kaito dan menekan televisi untuk menghidupkan set DVD

_In television_

'_Perhatian..._

_Ada sebuah breaking news yang harus anda tonton'_

"Eh...?", seru mereka semua melongo ke hadapan TV

"Ada breaking news yang harus kita tonton?", tanya Piko mendadak

"Jangan-jangan ini berkaitan dengan Len dan Oujo-sama...!", pikir Yuuma dengan full concentration

"Mungkin! Kaito! Jangan pindahkan _channel _TVnya!", teriak Miku mengarah ke Kaito

"Sh*go Char*! nya ga jadi?", tanya Kaito dengan heran saat mau mengeset DVD

"Kaga! Ada yang lebih penting dari itu!", seru Miku dengan ekspresi mual dan langsung ke toilet untuk memuntahkan neginya (?)

"WOI! Jangan muntah sembarangan di my lovely toilet!", teriak Kaito ke arah Miku yang sedang hoek hoek dengan bangga (?)

'_Di beritakan ada 2 orang di culik saat berada di Doki Park, penculik di cirikan sebagai penculik profesional yang telah menculik beberapa anak dan masih bisa menghapus jejak dari para polisi, 2 orang korban penculikan berciri-ciri seperti...'_

"Penculikan?", seru Gakupo dengan full concentration seperti Yuuma

'_Korban pertama, berambut honey blonde dengan pita putih di atas kepalanya dan memasang 4 jepit rambut di rambutnya (masa di kaki?), menurut kesaksian para saksi korban tersebut pingsan saat melihat para penculik menghampirinya'_

"_Masaka..._", seru Yuuma dan Gakupo dan Kaito bersamaan

"Itu Oujo-sama!", tambah Miku dan Piko bersamaan juga

'_Korban kedua, berambut honey blonde dengan ponytail menghiasi belakang rambutnya dan di depan rambutnya mirip sekali dengan kulit pisang (penghinaan kecil-kecilan...), menurut kesaksian para saksi, lelaki tersebut tertembak di kanan... Ya, kanan ya? Di kanan dada saat mau memberontak kepada para penculik... Dan setelah mengumpulkan informasi, inilah identitas dan foto yang saya dan kru dapatkan... Nama dan foto mereka berdua terdapat disini', _seru pembawa berita sambil menunjukkan 2 foto Len dan Rin

"HAAAAAAAAAH? Len... Len... LEN TERTEMBAAAAAAAK?", seru mereka ber5 dengan teriakan amazing dan loud yang sukses membuat para tetangga menutup telinganya (?)

"ITU SUNGGUHAN LEN DAN OUJO-SAMA!"

'_Nama korban adalah Rin Kagami dan Len Kagamine, bersekolah di VocaUtau Gakuen dan kelas VIII C, dan Len Kagamine bersekolah di VocaUtau Gakuen dan menetap di kelas VIII B, menurut informasi Len Kagamine dan Rin Kagami sedang di sekap di rumah penculik, menurut informasi (lagi? kebanyakan) rumah penculik itu berada di puncak gunung fuji namun tetap tidak di ketahui di bagian mana...'_

"**PIP**!"

"Bakaito! Kenapa kau matikan tevenya?", teriak Miku saat melihat Kaito mematikan teve dengan amazing dan kalem

"Daripada kita terus mengumpulkan informasi tanpa bertindak, lebih baik kita langsung menyelamatkan mereka berdua!"

"Tapi... Itu menakutkan! Apalagi di gunung fuji! Ga nyadar apa gunung fuji itu tinggi tauk! Mending lapor polisi saja..!", seru Gakupo dengan bergetar-getar

"Lapor ke polisi memerlukan banyak waktu! Lebih baik kita saja sekalian sebisa mungkin kita ringkus penculiknya!"

"Tapi...", seru Yuuma dengan muka pucat pasi

"BAGAIMANAPUN DIA TEMAN KITA!", teriak Kaito yang membuat mereka terdiam dengan diaman ganteng

"Baiklah! Gue ikut serta! Gue tak mau melihat Len dan Oujo-sama ketakutan!", seru Miku dengan suara elegan

"Len itu teman kita! Gue setuju dengan Kaito", seru Piko dengan elite

"Bagus! Kalian memang mengerti perasaan sesama lelaki!", seru Kaito tersenyum, namun Miku sudah memasang muka aneh

"Gue cewek,... Loh..."

"Yaudah terserah, selama lo mau ikut serta...", seru Kaito dengan sweatdrop

"Ba...Baiklah... Gue ikut jugaa... Hyiii...", seru Gakupo dan Yuuma dengan ekspresi masih ketakutan

"Nice! Akhirnya kalian mengerti! OK! Pasukan SnS Search and Save berangkaaaaaaaaat!", seru Kaito bersemangat dan membawa alat-alat yang dibutuhkan

"You all ready?!", seru Kaito lagi setelah membawa barang-barang yang dibutuhkan

"READY!", balas semuanya (kecuali Yuuma dan Gakupo yang masih ketakutan)

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~"

Dan merekapun pergi ke arah gunung fuji berniat tuk menyelamatkan temannya

* * *

Note: SnS adalah nama grup yang dibuat Kaito, grup yang dibuat Kaito sebagai nama grup penyelamat Len dan Rin dan kebetulan dijadikan judul chapter ini :D

* * *

**OK Chapter SnS Part I berakhir dengan damai, mau tahu kelanjutannya? Silahkan tunggu saja :D /digampar**

**Kalau ngerasa kurang asik, tolong ya bantu untuk nemuin ide lagi untuk chapter 6 nanti, meski gue udah buat bahannya tetap saja belum tentu lucu...**

**Dan lagi, saat buat chapter ini author insomnia karena mimpi buruk akibat nonton Mirai Nikki :v... Tapi kok Auth ketagihan? Bah...**

**Reviews for kritik dan masukan sama ide bahan chapter berikut yaaa... Jaa~**


	6. SnS (Search and Save) Part II

Chapter 6 : SnS (Search and Save) Part II (Hunting and Save)

Bales review yang masuk dulu, heh... Dikit kali reviewnya :D

For Alifanonymous22

Bah, kalo lu nembak gue, yang mau lanjutin FF ini siapa?

Yah _omodetou _ajalah buat yg udah mendapat _first kissu _nya... Apalagi ga sengaja :D *dikejar LenxRin

For Namikaze Kyoko

(Len: Ngefans ama lu? Maaf lah yaa... Ga ada kerjaan kali ngefens ama lu!)

Len lalod otaknya karna otaknya masih updating :D

(Kaito: Napa gua di bawa-bawa?... Ya demi _tomodachi _dong!)

-Ok langsung di mulai aja

* * *

**OK, kita lanjutin SnS part II ini, gimana? Udah menunggu lumayan lama?**

**Heheh...**

**Ok now I with me best pleasure will read to you all about the diclaimers**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid is not mine, jadi kalo ada kekurangan atau kelebihan (?) anggap aja wajar, toh gue bukan siapa-siapanya pembuat vocaloid :v. If story real mine :)**

**Warned : Alur kecepatan, kadang ga lucu, ceritanya kadang ga menyenangkan, sering ga nyambung, dan yang terpenting typos selalu hadir di sela-sela fanfic**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

**Di tempat Len dan Rin bersemayam...**

"Hei Len... Bangun... Makan siang udah siap...!", seru Rin dengan suara mungilnya membangunkan Len (ecieee)

"I... ya...", balas Len masih terbaring, menunggu kedatangan jiwa-jiwa Len yang ketinggalan saat masih mengelilingi dunia mimpi

"Ayooo bangun dari tiduuur! _Miso_nya keburu dingin loh!", teriak Rin yang membuat Len spontan terbangun tanpa menunggu jiwa-jiwanya pulang kembali

"_Dessert_nya mana?", tanya Len saat sudah siap untuk menyantap _miso _buatan Rin

"Iya sebentar, lagi di buat,...", balas Rin sambil memotong _dessert _yang di minta Len di dapur (masa di kolam renang?)

"Omong-omong, penculiknya baik ya... Udah nyiapin bahan makanan lengkap untuk beberapa haripun... Aku bakal betah disini...", seru Len sambil membuka kulkas

"Ah, kalo baik, kenapa nyulik kita? Aku ngerasa kebebasanku entah nyasar kemana... Tapi aku tetap ngerasa aman kok...", seru Rin memandang Len sambil menghentikan gerakan tangan yang sedang melakukan proses pemotongan _dessert_

"Ngerasa aman kenapa?...", tanya Len membalas tatapan Rin dan menutup pintu kulkas

"...Karena ada kamu di sisiku... Aku merasa tenang dan berharap dalam hatiku... 'Len pasti akan selalu melindungiku dalam keadaan apapun...'... Ya kan?", seru Rin sambil menggosok pipinya dengan ekspresi blushing

Saat mendengar perkataan Rin yang polos itu, Len melangkahkan dirinya sampai berada sekitar 5 centimeter di hadapan Rin... Lalu memeluk Rin dan membisikkan sesuatu

"_Boku wa kimi o mamoru kara_..." /mengikuti penggalan lirik lagu Servant of Evil...

Rin langsung super blushing, dan membalas bisikan Len yang softly itu...

"_No matter what?_..."

"_Yes, even it will cost my life..._"

Lalu mereka berdua hanyut dalam pelukan hangat, sampai mereka hampir melupakan sesuatu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_MISO_NYAAAAAAAA! YAAAAAAAAAAAH UDAH DINGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!", teriak Len sambil sontak melepaskan pelukannya kehadapan Rin, dan menyentuh _miso_nya yang sudah dingin

"_DESSERT_NYAAAAA!", teriak Rin juga sambil melanjutkan memotong _dessert _untuk Len

**Setelah puas makan siang...**

"Fuah,... Kenyang... kenyang...! Makanan Rin emang muantep dah!", seru Len dengan mengelus-ngelus perutnya

"Eh...Eee... I... Itu dari ajaran _okaa-san... _Beliau mengajarkanku cara memasak dengan kombinasi bumbu yang pas...", seru Rin dengan blush yang sedikit menutupi mukanya

"Oooh... Oh ya, kulihat di siaran radio berita tentang kita di siarkan? Bagaimana efek dari teman-teman ya?..", seru Len sambil memegang dagunya

"Hm, apa mungkin dia akan menyelamatkanku...?"

"Tentu saja! _Bokura wa tomodachi, desu?_", seru Len bersemangat

"_To...tomodachi?_"

"_Boku o shinjiteru kudasai_"

"Terimakasih, Len... Kamu memang begitu memperhatikanku...", seru Rin sambil mengusap tangisnya

"Hehe.. Gentleman memang harus begini!"

**Btw, talk about Lenny's tomodachi, let's look what the 'tomodachi' doing right now?**

"Miku... Buruan!", teriak Kaito di depan tenda

Yang di panggil cuma ngorok ditemani mimpi yang indah

"MIKUUUU! ADA NEGI IMPOR DARI RUSIA LOOOOOOOH!", teriak Kaito lagi di pintu masuk tenda Miku

(note: Kaito dkk sebelum menuju gunung fuji membuat tenda untuk menyiapkan tenaga)

"AHHHHH? NEGI IMPOR DARI RUSIAAAAA? AAAAAAAWWWWW... MANAAAAAAA?", teriak Miku dan langsung melesat _inhuman _keluar tenda dan sukses menubruk Kaito hingga terlempar

"Mikuuuuuuuu...! Kalo lari liat-liat bisaaaaaaa?!", teriak Kaito menahan sakitnya

Tapi yang di teriakin malah mengalihkan topik

"Mana neginya? Mana? Mana?"

"Ga ada, lo mah boboknya konsen amat! Cepet siap-siap! Entar keburu gelap", teriak Piko mendadak yang baru keluar tenda karena sebuah keributan 'kecil'

"Iyaaaa... Ko-chan!", seru Miku dengan semangat yang full down karena _you knowlahh_

"_Nani? _Ko-chan?!", amuk Piko mendadak dan siap menerjang Miku, namun Miku sudah memukul perut Piko terlebih dahulu

"_Ittai, Yandere _Miku!", teriak Piko kesakitan menahan perutnya yang baru saja menerima sebuah 'kasih sayang' dari tangan mulus Miku

"Udah! Siang-siang udah ribut! Buruan!", seru Gakupo dengan ekspresi kesal

**Saat di Gunung Fuji**

"Serius Kaito, kita manjat gunung setinggi ini?", tanya Miku dengan _hopeless face _setelah melihat gunung fuji yang tinggi

"Iya, emang mau diapain? Di makan?", seru Kaito dengan ekspresi serius memandang Miku

"Males ah Kaito!... Apa ga ada alat transportasi yang bisa kita gunain?"

"_Where you brave heart? We're here for our friend, after all...!_", seru Kaito membakar semangat teman-temannya sampai gosong (?) dengan bahasa inggris (emang bahasa yunani?)

"Pokoknya kita jalan aja, kalo ada tebing panjatin... Setelah itu kalo ada tempat aman kita buat tempat istirahat, gitu aja ribet!", seru Kaito lagi, semua cuma menuruti sambil sweatdrop

Lalu mereka berjalan dengan hati-hati tiap setapak jalan yang mereka lalui

**Night Time...**

"Okay! Kumpulkan semangat kalian! Besok kita akan menjelajahi lagi sampai ke puncak!", teriak Kaito bangga karena mereka telah selesai mendaki hingga malam hari (?), yang disemangati cuma kuyu dengan sisa-sisa kesadaran yang telah di ambil oleh sang maha kuasa (Charas: -_-")

"Iyaaaaaaaaa...! Sama aja penindasan ini To!", protes Piko

"Penindasan?! Inikan untuk teman kita!", seru Kaito memandang Piko dengan death glare

"Demi temen atau Oujo-sama?", tanya Miku dengan sedikit _smirk _menghiasi mukanya (Thenkyu buat Namikaze Kyoko a.k.a Kyoko-san yang udah ngasi ide buat dialog ini :D) /meskidianyagasadar

Mendadak muka Kaito memerah dengan ganteng, lalu sedikit gugup berkata

"Au ah! Udah cepet tidur nanti malah telat bangun!"

Lalu mereka langsung menuruti Kaito dan tidur dengan damai (as known as Rest In Peace) /digamparcharas

**In morning day...**

"Woi keplek! BANGUN!", teriak Miku memukul-mukul badan Kaito dengan bantal *seperti yang dilakukan Auth saat bangunin abang sepupu tanpa manggil halus langsung mukul aja

"Iye gue bangun! Gue bukan kayak elo yang bangun saat di teriakin ada negi impor", seru Kaito dengan mata setengah melek dan mengelus badannya yang sakit dipukul oleh Miku

"Lu ngomong apa?", tanya Miku slow dan tersenyum tapi aura death glare sudah hadir di sisinya

"Ga... Gak kok! Oh oke langsung aja lanjut jalan...!", seru Kaito lagi dengan panik dan langsung melesat keluar tenda

**Di tebing pendakian**

"Hati-hati Miku...! Licin!", instruksi Kaito di tebing sambil memperhatikan Miku (cie...)

"I, iya...", jawab Miku sambil nge-blush, dan...

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Astaga! Miku terjatuh! Semua cuma menganga karena tak sempat melakukan apapun karena itu terjadi mendadak dan Miku tidak bilang sama sekali (Emang ada ya, orang mau jatuh bilang '_Matte minna¸_Gua mau jatuh dulu!')

Namun, rupanya kami-sama mengijinkan Miku untuk tetap hidup, karena Kaito dengan cepat menangkap tangan Miku dan menariknya hingga mukanya dan muka Miku berjarak 5 centimeter

Mereka langsung nge-blush dengan kompak tanpa iringan musik sama sekali /digampar (Cie ada yang akan ngalahin RinxLen nih!)

"Ah, _go... gomen_", seru Miku sambil memalingkan mukanya tanda malu (...)

"Bah ini anak, di gunung masih nyari sensasi...", seru Gakupo, Yuuma (duo charas yang hampir terlupakan di Chapter ini), dan Piko yang daritadi sweatdrop

"Kenapa? Gue cuma nyelamatin! Mau lu ngeliat Miku isded di tempat?", seru Kaito marah dan menghapus jejak blushnya

"Kagak sih...", seru Gakupo dengan sweatdrop

"Yaudah! Yuk lanjut!"

**Waktu berlalu dan terus berlalu tanpa terasa mereka sudah berada di dekat puncak**

"Oh yeaaah! Sedikit lagi kita sampaaaaaai!", teriak Kaito penuh kemenangan tanpa sadar dia terpeleset

Dan untungnya Kaito masih bisa berpegang erat kepada batu gunung yang bersedia di sentuh tangan Kaito (?) (Padahal auth ngarep Kaito mati /digampar)

"Uaah... Hampir! Baju gue!", teriak Kaito pelan sambil melihat bajunya yang kotor

"Kenapa? Ga bawa baju ganti?", tanya Miku heran melihat ekspresi Kaito yang memucat

"Ini baju kesukaanku! _Aisukurimu_ corak polkadot!"

"Terserah! Mending ganti aja!"

"Tapi ini kesukaan gue! Gue ga mau menduainnya!"

"Dasar es krim _freak_", seru Miku sambil mencibir

"Apa?"

"Cepat ganti baju! Terserah mau eskrim polkadot, eskrim negi (?), eskrim apalah! Ganti bajumu, bau _baka_!"

"Heh! Jangan samakan kesukaanku denganmu! Miku_baka!_"

"Apa? Dasar pecinta benda yang cepat meleleh!"

"Dasar pecinta negi busuk!"

"Apa?!"

"_Yametteeeeeeeeeeeeee! _Entar gelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!", teriak Piko menghentikan pertengkaran konyol mereka berdua

Lalu mereka semua langsung melanjutkan mendaki gunung

**In while at RinxLen place...**

"Bosaaaaaaaaan! Sampai kapan harus terkurung di dalam rumah kecil sempit begini?!", keluh Rin kepada Len yang sedari tadi menatap pisang di dalam tong sampah

"Woi! Orang ngomong dengerin kek! Lu natap pisang mulu!", amuk Rin (Oh rupanya Rin telah menunjukkan sikap aslinya, yaitu Tsundere...) sambil mengetuk kepala Len

"_Ittaii! _Gimana ga natep? Ini kan semua salah lu Rin!", balas Len dengan setengah marah dan mengadapkan mukanya ke arah Rin

"Inikan salah lu juga yang ngedorong gue!", teriak Rin lagi ga terima disalahkan

Hm, _readers _bingung dengan apa yang terjadi? Sip, inilah _flashback_ nya...

* * *

_Len sedang asik mengemut pisangnya tanpa membuka kulitnya, Rin sedikit memandang aneh perlakuan itu, lalu Rin dengan ketus berkata_

"_Len, bisa hentikan itu? Jorok banget tau!"_

"_Kulitnya manis! Enak banget...!"_

"_Heeh! Jorok! Ayo sini pisangnya!", seru Rin sambil berusaha mengambil pisang dari tangan Len_

"_Haa~ Jangan ambil pisangku...!", seru Len berusaha melawan, namun tangannya tanpa sengaja menolak ehemehemdadaehemehem Rin sampai terlempar tepat di depan tong sampah dan alhasil pisang kesayangan Len yang berkulit manis terlempar ke arah tong sampah_

"_Pisangkuuuuuuuuuuuuu!", teriak Len sambil menangis keras dan melambai-lambai tangannya ke arah tong sampah yang di mata Rin seperti anak kurang waras_

* * *

_Flashback end _dengan damai, lalu kita lanjutkan dialog yang sempat terpotong ini

"...Itukan ga sengaja...", seru Len melawan sambil muka _blushing _(ga ngerti baca lagi _flashback_nya)

"Ya udah,... Semoga bantuan cepat datang!"

**At Kaito dkk place (Puncak Gunung Fuji)**

"Itu dia rumah dimana Len dan Rin di sekap!", teriak Yuuma menunjuk sebuah gubuk kecil yang terkunci rapat dengan gorden tertutup

"Mungkin! Mencurigakan sekali tempatnya!", seru Piko layaknya detektif (nyasar)

"OK ayo kita dobrak!", usul Kaito yang disetujui oleh semuanya

"**BRAK BRAK!**", dan mereka mulai mendobrak

"**BRAAAAAAK...!**"

Akhirnya pintu gubuk terbuka, dan apa yang mereka lihat sangat mengagetkan mereka semua

"Leeeeeeeeen!", teriak Kaito yang langsung memeluk _beloved _Lennya

"Kaito! Ka... Kalian datang menyelamatkanku?!", seru Len tak percaya

Miku memandang Rin yang sedari tadi memalingkan mukanya, Miku langsung berkata pelan dengan Rin

"_Daijoubu _Oujo-sama, kami datang menyelamatkan kamu juga!"

Rin sedikit tersenyum dan bergumam '_rupanya tidak semua orang jahat'_

"Hm... Pa... Panggil saja aku Rin, gak apa kok...!"

"Bener?..."

"Iya,..."

"Heeei~... Kita boleh manggil Oujo-sama dengan sebutan Rin, lho~", teriak Miku yang spontan membuat Len dan kawan-kawan memandangnya

"_Hontou?_", tanya Kaito kurang percaya namun senyum lebaaar terlukis di mukanya

"Iyap!", balas Miku optimis

"Riiiiiiiin! Akhirnya kamu memperbolehkanku memanggil dengan nama depanmu yang manis itu!... _Arigatou _Oujo-sama!", teriak Piko, Gakupo, dan Kaito sambil melaju ke arah Rin, Rin cuma sweatdrop saja

Len mendekati Rin yang masih dikerumuni cowok _shota _/digampar dan berbisik pelan

"Nah, sudah kubilang, tidak semua orang membencimu... Mereka teman barumu, Rin..."

"Te... terimakasih Len, kau mengembalikan rasa percaya diriku yang telah lama menghilang...", balas Rin dengan senyum manisnya

"Sama-sama", balas Len juga dengan senyumnya

* * *

**OKEEEE! Akhirnya chapter 6 selsai! Kelamaan ya? Oke oke, auth kasih tau penyebabnya!**

**1. di pake ama abang mulu sampe ga bisa ngelanjutin**

**2. kekurangan ide, jadi maklumin kalo berantakan dan ga nyambung**

**Tenang aja, status ff ini masih In-Progres, gue ga akan ninggalin sampai selesai :D**

**OK, kalo mau updet cepat, bantuin cari ide dong :v (lagi kudet)**


	7. Main Drama Part I

Chapter 7 : Main drama Part I

Balas reviews yang masuk dulu :D

For SabuXnatsU

Mau dibuat lagi adegannya? /duak

Itu krna otak Len lalod jadi lbh parah dr Herp /dijambak

Penculiknya pergi, emg kebiasaan gitu penculiknya, asal ngambil anak :D, auth juga ngimpi2in penculik baik kayak itu, tapi cuma di fanfic belaka :v

Di chap ini stori pulangnya kok, pasti ga lucu :v

For Yami Nova

-_-... 3 bahasa yg aneh :v

Iyak baru keluar dari RSJ, Rumah Sakit Jomblo /digampar

Penculiknya cuma 2, si satu yg nangkep yg satunya lg yg nembak pingsan Len -3-"

Kaito udh kebiasaan makan eskrim -100 derajat celcius jadi sedingin apapun lokasi dia berada ttp merasa adem (Len: ngaku aja ga mikir ampe kesana) (Madafakka)

(Miku: Aku belum pernah ke Indonesia~)

Rin bisa dua-duanya kali... Atau lebih mengarah ke baka? /digeplok

For Namikaze Kyoko

(Len: Aaa aku ga hen... hen... tai... hua! Author jaat! Napa ngasih adegan gitu segala sih! Aku masih normal... Huaaaaaaaa)

Eeeh... Lennya nangis di pojokan, jadi aku yah yang bales :D

Len itu emang maniak (kulit) pisang, jadi mungkin kulit pisang apapun akan di makan :3

Oh ya? Aku juga niat kok melanjutkan panggilan Piko menjadi Ko-chan oleh semua charas :D

(Piko: Huaa Author jahaaat!)

Eh Piko ikutan nangis di pojokan -3- *sweatdrop

For Alfianonymous22

Hm... Typonya dikit apa banyak? Kurasa banyak -_-", anda benar, typosnya banyak

Mirip ama pengantin ya? Aku ga nyadar :3... Nanti aja aku buat lagi jadi mirip ama suami isteri :3

Bahasa asing gimana? Yang bahasa jepang? Oh oke nanti di chap 8 aja, ga sempat ngeditnya

* * *

**YO Minna~... Author balik lagi setelah mengalami masa koedet yang berat =D**

**Author buat chap berikut ini bukan karena udah sembuh dari kudet kudetnya ya, jadi author akan berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat ini agar para **_**readers **_**ga kelamaan nunggu... Meski agak pendek dan **_**boring **_**sih...**

**Daripada melanjutkan awalan konyol ini kita langsung aja ya baca disclaimer ama warningnya :3**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid isn't mine, dah itu aja**

**Warned : Yah, typo pasti selalu hadir di fanfic ini (Auth lagi ga semangat ngetik...)**

**Oh ya, OOT bentar deh, author lagi **_**asik **_**menyelidiki anime gore, termasuk Another, Death Note, Mirai Nikki, jadi author lagi nyari anime gore lainnya, so di repiew nanti tolong beritahu ya anime gore lainnya :3... Ok ga mau basa-basi lagi langsung aja, kesian charanya pada nongkrong nunggin :p**

* * *

**Normal POV (In Kaito house)**

(Sejak Len dan Rin terbebas dari penculikan, mereka menjadi lebih sering berkomunikasi dan Rin pun menjadi akrab dengan para _shotacon _/digampar dan Miku, tapi tak semua itu menguntungkan Len, baginya semakin membuat Rin akrab terhadap sohibnya, mungkin makin sulit untuk Len tuk menyatakan cintanya... Jadi bagaimanakah cara Len menyatakan cintanya pada Rin?)

"Rin, _kochi kochi~!_", teriak Miku memanggil Rin yang berada di kamar

"_Nani desu?_", tanya Rin setengah melek seraya keluar kamar

"Kita di rekrut _Crypton Future Media _untuk memainkan sebuah drama kecil! Bersediakah kau Rin?", tanya Miku ke Rin yang bengong sambil setengah melek (kalo mau imajinasiin Rin kayak mana, lihat gaya L dari Death Note, itulah yang sedang dilakukan Rin sekarang)

"Kenapa bisa?", tanya Rin dingin, tapi Miku tak menggubris ekspresi Rin dan langsung mengarah ke topik pembicaraan

"Karena kasus yang menimpamu dan Len... Pemilik _Crypton Future Media _tertarik tuk menyertaimu dalam drama penculikan yang akan disiarkan di teve secara langsung nanti... Dia akan menanyaimu tentang pengalaman yang kau alami selama kasus tersebut, oh ya... Bisa kau ajak para _shotas _dan Len kesini?"

"_Shotas? _Siapa itu?", tanya Rin tanpa mengubah tata bicaranya

"Gakupo, Yuuma, Piko, dan... Kaito!"

"Baik, tunggu sebentar...", seru Rin mulai beranjak ke kamar

"_Matte! _Sebelum kau pergi, bolehkah kutanya, kenapa kau dingin padaku? Masihkah kau membenciku?"

"_Ie, watashi wa kirai jyanai... _Cuma ngantuk..."

"Oh oke... Baik... _Onegai shimasu..._"

**At Kaito's bedroom**

"Woi keplek, sampe kapan mau tidur! Miku-chan memanggil!", teriak Rin yang mengagetkan para _shotas _dan Len (Kok Len ga disebut _shota _ya?) (Len: Ada apa?) (_Nande... Mona'i..._)

"Di panggil kenapa?...", tanya Kaito sambil mengusap matanya

"Buat persetujuan, kita di rekrut oleh Cripton Fyutur Medya (_Crypton Future Media_) untuk memainkan drama buatannya..."

"_Sokka?_", tanya Kaito kurang yakin

"Yap! Omong aja ama orangnya kalo kurang yakin!"

"Ama... Cripton fyutur medya?"

"Bukan! Ama Miku-chan keplek!"

"Oke oke...!", seru Kaito dan beranjak keluar

"_Matte... _Sebelum kau keluar, bisa bangunkan yang lain?", seru Rin menghentikan gerakan Kaito

"Oke..."

"Baik, aku keluar ya!", seru Rin dan beranjak keluar

Setelah 5 menit Rin keluar, terdengar suara berisik dari kamar

**BRUAK BRASAK BRUK BRAK MEONG (?) KRATAK!**

"ADA APA INI?", teriak Rin sambil memasuki kamar dengan muka takjub

"Semua pada ga bangun! Yaudah gw ketok pake gagang sapu", balas Kaito memasang muka senyum yandere ala Yuno

"Bah! Gimana kalo ga bangun 'selamanya'?", tukas Rin sambil menghampiri Len dengan muka kuatir

"Tenang aja, kalo bersikeras ga bangun, gw ketok lagi...", balas Kaito dengan muka senyum

'_Sialan..._', batin Rin kesal, lalu mengambil gagang sapu yang di pegang Kaito, ayo tebak, Rin mau apa?

Mengetuk kepala Kaito  
Membantu Kaito ngetok kepala Gakupo, Yuuma, Piko, dan Len  
Membuang gagang sapunya

Ya! *sound effect bass*, berbahagialah para _readers _yang menjawab nomor 2, yaitu mengetok kepala Gakupo, Yuuma, Piko, dan Len seraya berteriak

"WOI BANGUN! KALO GA GUE YAKIN PALA LU PADA BOCOR!"

'_Eh... Rin-chan lebih sadis dibanding gue..._', batin Kaito sambil sweatdrop, kenapa? Karena Rin yang melarang Kaito memukul kepala mereka tetapi kenapa Rin melakukan itu sendiri?... Yah, hati wanita emang rumit (Sendirinya cewek kan?) (Oh ya Author itu cewek, kalo manggil usahakan belakangnya -chan, kalo -kun gue bantai :v)

"Iya _boku _bangun, _keep _tenang _can_?", seru Len dengan setengah melek dan menggunakan 3 bahasa... -_-"

"Bangunin yang lain Len,...", seru Rin sambil setengah depresi

"O...gah...", balas Len sambil mencibir,... Weleh weleh, kau telah mengundang 'bahaya' kesini Len...

"**Prak!**", suara gagang sapu terjatuh, atau dijatuhkan, Len agak kaget dan memandang Rin, Len sontak langsung bergegar tingkat tinggi, di lihatnya Rin sedang mengeluarkan aura death glarenya, mata sebelahnya tertutup oleh rambutnya (like an anime), dan...

"**Grep!**", WOW! Rin langsung menarik kerah baju Len dengan _sugoii_!

"Ampun mak ampun...! Ga ada salah! Ampun! Masih mau idup ane! Ampun!", seru Len tanpa sungkan mengucap kata-kata yang aneh karena dia sadar dia dalam bahaya sekarang

"Hoo... Masih mau hidup?... Kalau kau berpikir demikian... Lakukan apa yang ku suruh atau... Kau akan ku kubur?...", seru Rin dengan nada gore, Len cuma kepanikan dan memandang Kaito dengan ganas

'Bakaito! Bantuin napa?', serunya dengan Kaito, tentu saja menggunapan isyarat wajah, Kaito yang kaget merasa dirinya di omeli langsung sigap memukul pundak Rin dengan gagang sapu yang dijatuhkan Rin tadi, yap! Rin langsung pingsan dan Len terjatuh dengan amazingnya

"Makaseh... Sekarang anak yang belum bangun kita apakan?", tanya Len setelah merasa dirinya aman-aman saja

"Lu bangunin dia, gue nyadarin si Rin dulu", seru Kaito santai namun _smirk _menghiasi mukanya, Len langsung memandang Kaito dengan ganas (you know for sure lahh~), dan berkata cepat

"Udah ga jadi, gw aja nyadarin Rin! Lu bangunin aja mereka!"

**10 Menit kemudian (Where all going fine)**

"Ah! Len, Rin... Lama sekali kau! Oh ya, kenapa muka kalian memerah?", tanya Miku kepada Len dan Rin yang terlihat _blush_

"Ka...Kagak kok! Hehe... Cuma merah aja...!", seru Len dan Rin kompak, namun yang lain (selain Miku) memandang mereka berdua dengan muka aneh

(Auth-chan : Ketahuan bohong...)

(LenxRin : Eh!)

"Apa...?", tanya Len sambil memandang mereka dengan senyum gugup

"KISSU!", teriak Piko dengan mantap

"Second kiss?", tanya Miku sambil memandang LenxRin yang mukanya memerah 100% (dari mana Miku tau kalau mereka sudah melakukan first kiss?)

"..."

"Ahay! Pengantin baru telah melakukan first kiss dan beralih ke second kiss! Omodetou", seru Gakupo dengan _smirk_

**BRAK BRUK BRUAK BRAK!**

Dengan mantap, Rin langsung memukul Piko dan Gakupo, untungnya Yuuma dan Kaito selamat :3

"Udah! Langsung aja ke topik! Jadi gimana? Mau ga nerima rekrutan dari _Crypton Future Media_?", seru Miku yang lama-lama kesal dengan omongan konyol mereka (Yang second kiss itu bohong... Padahal LenxRin cuma ... Males ngebahas...)

"Tentang?", tanya Piko dengan menahan rasa sakit yang baru dialaminya

"Drama penculikan!"

"Boleh aja, mana naskahnya?", tanya Kaito

"Kita mengambil naskah dari _Crypton Future Media _langsung"

"Emang lu tau dimana?", tanya Len yang daritadi mengunyah pisang (?) *kulitnya ga lagi

"Tenang, gue udah tau dimana tempatnya", seru Miku sambil menunjukkan selebaran yang telah kotor dan koyak

"Ok! C'mon kita kesana!"

**-Not in good idea- -Time skip- -At Crypton Future Media-**

"Halo~", teriak mereka (Len, Rin, Miku, Piko, Kaito, Gakupo, Yuuma) kompak di depan gedung _Crypton Future Media_

"_Konnichiwa minna~ _Gimana, pada setuju enggak dengan drama buatan kami?", sapa seseorang dari dalam dengan senyum imut

"Setuju...!", balas Miku

"Oh baguslah! Oh iya, perkenalkan, nama saya Asami Shimoda, kalian boleh memanggil saya dengan sebutan Asapon :)", seru orang itu memperkenalkan diri

"Asapon? Asap _Nasu_?", seru Gakupo pelan, namun langsung digebuk oleh Miku

"Jaga mulut lu!"

"Haha... Gak apa kok! Ayo masuk, akan lama jika kita terus disini!", seru Asami Shimoda sambil melesat masuk

"Waaah...! _Sugoii_!", seru Len takjub saat melihat perusahaan _Crypton Future Media_

"Haha... Makasih... Oh iya, ini rekan kerjaku, Saki Fujita, dia yang merencanakan pembuatan drama, setting, alur dan sebagainya", seru Asami sambil menunjuk wanita dengan tinggi sedang dan berambut panjang

"_Irraishimase minna_... Terimakasih telah menyetujui drama buatan kami... Namaku Saki Fujita! Kalian boleh memanggilku Saki-chan!", seru Saki memperkenalkan diri

Kaito, Gakupo, Yuuma, Piko hampir _nosebleed _karena belum ada 1 jam memasuki gedung telah disapa 2 wanita cantik, kenapa Len tidak? Len terlalu muda untuk _nosebleed _:P

"Saki-chan, apa para _caster_ drama kita sudah datang? Tolong bawa mereka kesini", seru wanita berambut sepundak dengan earphone ditelinganya

"Iya Yuu-sensei! Akan kubawa mereka kesana...!", balas Saki dan langsung membawa Len dkk ke tempat wanita itu

"Saki-chan, aku telah selesai membuat _sound effect_ untuk latar hutan, apa kamu suka?", seru wanita itu sambil melepas earphonenya

"Coba kudengar!, Yuu-sensei, bisa tolong hidupkan _speaker _nya? Agar para _caster_ kita bisa mendengarnya"

"Baik", seru wanita yang dipanggil Yuu-sensei dan mulai menghidupkan _speaker_

'_Sssssssh...Sssssssh..._' (begitulah suara saat sistem _speaker _sedang _booting _*emg ada ya?)

'_Krik...Krik... Syuuuush... Graaaaaw..._' (_sound effect _hutan)

"Ini suara kebun binatang harimau atau hutan...?", seru Miku pelan

"...maaf... Terlalu buruk ya?... Kami memang membuat _setting _tempat di hutan belantara sebagai tempat pengurungan... Jadi harap wajar jika agak buruk", seru Saki sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala

"Ooh.. Ya kami juga minta maaf karena Miku _baka _ini asal ceplas ceplos", balas Kaito sambil melirik Miku dengan senyum nista

**BRUAK BRAK BRUAK GUBRAK!**

Mendengar omongan Kaito yang serasa seperti 'ejekan' bagi Miku, tanpa segan dan memandang situasi Miku langsung menghajar hebat Kaito

"Hei! Lihat situasi dong!", teriak Gakupo dan Piko meleraikan mereka (emang mereka kelahi?) (Len: Gak kok, berantem doang) (sama aja keplek!)

"Ha...ha... Maaf... Mereka memang selalu begini...!", seru Rin sambil menunduk malu kepada Saki dan Asami, kenapa Yuu-sensei tidak? Yuu-sensei terfokus dengan pembenahan _sound _di hutan jadi Rin juga merasa tidak perlu meminta maaf padanya :D (toh dianya ga nyadar)

"Ok pembenahan _sound effect _selesai! Saatnya pembagian naskah!", seru Yuu-sensei (Nama sebenarnya Yuu Asakawa)

"Pembagian naskah?... Maksudnya?", tanya Len sambil mengerutkan alis

"Jadi menghafalnya tidak disini?", tanya Rin menambahkan

"Tentu tidak, Len-kun, Rin-chan, untuk proses penghafalan di rumah kalian masing-masing, kalian kesini cuma untuk pemberian naskah dan sekedar _visiting_", jawab Asami sambil tersenyum ke arah Len dan Rin, sontak Len langsung nge-_blush_

"Asami-chan! Apa kamu bisa membantuku menghitung para _caster_?"

"Hm... Kupikir ada 7 orang sensei!", seru Asami sambil melotot ke arah mereka (untuk menghitung)

"Sip! Dramanya sudah kubuat pas dengan 7 orang! 2 sebagai korban penculikan, 2 sebagai penyelamat, 3 sebagai penculik! Daripada memutuskan disana, sebaiknya kita putuskan disini tokohnya!", seru Yuu bersemangat (malas mau nulis kata -senseinya)

"_Roger _sensei!, _Jaa... _Siapa yang mau jadi para korban penculikan?", tanya Saki bersemangat dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya

Ya, semuanya kompak menunjuk Len dan Rin! Len dan Rin cuma bengong saja tak tahu harus bagaimana

"Ok, Rin... dan... Len ya? Ini naskah untuk kamu berdua! Harap hafal baik-baik", seru Yuu sambil menadahkan naskah ke hadapan mereka

"_...ha..ha'i_!", balas mereka gugup

"Oke! Korban telah jelas! Siapa yang **bersedia** menjadi penculik?", tanya Saki lagi sambil menekankan nada perkataan 'bersedia'

Apa _readers _bisa menebaknya?... Pasti bisa! Yak! Siapa lagi? Semua kompak menunjuk Gakupo, Yuuma, dan Piko, Piko berteriak protes

"Hei! Napa mesti gua jadi penculik? Gua masih _fresh _dari dosa!"

"Jalanin aja! Ntoh dibayar juga nanti! Cuma peran aja, berakting aja semampu lo!", seru Kaito sambil cekikan

"Buset! Gua ga-", kalimat Piko terpotong karena Yuu langsung memberikan naskahnya dan berkata

"Gak apa Piko, jalankan saja! Ga berat kok!"

Piko merengut kesal, tetapi di lain sisi mukanya langsung nge-_blush_

"Okay, ini naskah untuk Kaito dan Miku sebagai penyelamat, harap hafal baik-baik!"

"Cieee pasangan pergi menyelamatkan korban penculikaan!", teriak Piko ke arah Kaito dan Miku

Yuuma, Gakupo, Rin, dan Len cuma bengong-

Kaito cuma merengut kesal, Miku cuma nge-_blush _doang

Piko cekikan merasa dendam kepada Kaito 5 menit yang lalu terasa tuntas

"_Arigatou minna,_ setelah menerima naskah masing-masing silahkan pulang ke rumah dan tolong di hafalkan karena nanti drama itu akan di pentaskan langsung di Yamaha TV"

"Apaaa?! Masuk tipi?!", teriak Yuuma karena kaget mendengar '_di pentaskan langsung di Yamaha TV_'

"I... Iya...", seru Saki, Asami, dan Yuu serentak dengan _sweatdrop_

"Jaga perilaku lo! Malu-maluin!", teriak Miku dan Rin tepat di telinga Yuuma sampai membuat telinga Yuuma berdengung

"Iyaa _gomeen_!", seru Yuuma sedikit marah seraya menutup telinganya

-Setelah itu mereka langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing (Kaga dugem di rumah Kaito lagi) (Kaito: emang rumah gua diskotik?)

* * *

**YEAH! Akhirnya chapter 7 selesai 3**

**Thankyu atas dukungannya ya!**

**Lama? No idea for this... T_T**

**Btw please saranin dramanya kayak gimana ya :D**


	8. Main Drama Part II

Chapter 8 : Main Drama Part II

Balas ripiww dulu yaa

For Lacie Helra-chan

1 Kata aja...

_Arigatou_ :D

For Hikari Kengo

Rin itu bisa ketiga-tiganya, namun lebih menonjol ke baka :D /dibunuh

Kenapa para _Seiyuu _menyangkut disini? Karena kalo terbang nanti bahaya jadi di sangkut aja /digeplok_Kengo

Soreja artinya apa? Sore di Ja? /digeploklagi /tapi_ciusan_authchan_gatau

For Alfianonymous22

Saya cewek... Neng... /plak

Iak mereka memang makhluk kamisama yang susaaaah dimengerti

Gua enggak dikira cowo, tapi cuma mengantisipasi sebelum kejadian :D

Iyo pairingnya cuma 2... Btw, Pairing itu apa ya? /dibunuh

For Namikaze Kyoko

Wokoko, mungkin aja, percintaan antara _seiyuu _dan yang di_seiyuu_kan (?)

(Rin: Len! Kau selingkuh dengan Asapon ya?!)

(Len: Ga.. Ga kok! Suer!)

(Rin: Boong! *ngejerLen)

Ah... Ga bisa berkata lopelope di depen Rin...

_Crypton _terpaksa, abis kalau ngambil yang waras entar ga seru dramanya, jadi yang terlalu ga waras aja /digeplok

For Stida Otoejinsei

Masih sisa 3 _kissu_? Okelah... Author rencana mau ngebuat RinxLen lakuin itu dimana lagi yaa?

Ya mereka bisa masuk teve karena dia mau...:p... Jika anda merasa tidak rela silahkan ke kripton fyutur medya dan proteslah disana... Saya yakin anda akan dipanggil ambulan :P

_Saa_... Dimulai aja...

* * *

**Helow auth-chan yang bitipul mengalahkan Angel Beats dateeng~ /digeplokreaders**

**Auth-chan berusaha membuat chapter ini cepat di update, so... Agak ancur lebur badul gledur (Len: tau artinya?) (Auth-chan: enggak :p)**

**Oh ya, ada yang heran ama kejadian **_**second kiss **_**RinxLen?**

**Ini ceritanya!**

* * *

_Saat Rin tersadar dari pingsannya, Rin langsung melihat ganas ke arah Len, Len menyadari ada yang parah dari Rin, langsung kabur mendekati Kaito_

"_Kaitooooooo, tolooooooong! Rin akan memukulku!", teriak Len panik_

_Kaito sedikit kaget lalu memandang kebelakang, yang dilihatnya Len kaku mengetahui Rin telah 'hampir' di dekatnya, namun keajaiban terjadi!_

_-RIN TERPELESET KULIT PISANG-_

_(Oh ya, jangan-jangan Len memakan kulit pisang lagi... *smirk) (Len: TIDAAAAAK!)_

_Mendadak gagang sapu yang dipegang Rin terlepas dan tubuhnya menabrak Len hingga terjatuh, untungnya di saat 'itu' mereka tidak berciuman langsung, namun melewati perantara, yaitu:_

_Gagang sapu yang terjatuh menabrak lemari dengan kuat lalu sesuatu benda terjatuh dan menubruk kepala Rin sampai membuat kepala Rin tertunduk dan..._

_**CUP...**_

_Terjadilah ciuman itu, Kaito yang melihat itu secara langsung cuma bengong dengan mata lebar, di saat yang tidak enak itu Piko terbangun dan matanya langsung membesar melihat adegan 'itu', untungnya Rin dan Len langsung melepaskan ciumannya, Rin langsung memarahi Len dengan blush yang supeeer amazing_

"_LEN! KALAU MENARUH KULIT PISANG JANGAN DISINI! MASA KITA HARUS MENGULANGINYA LAGI? GAK ENAK BODOH! APALAGI DENGAN KAU!"_

"_Aaaa jangan salahi aku dong! Salahi pemilik kamar ini kenapa menaruh pisang disini! Memang aku pecinta pisang tetapi aku juga cinta kebersihan! Dan aku juga malas melakukan 'second kiss' denganmu!", teriak Len marah pelus malu_

_Meanwhile in Miku..._

"_Eh, Len teriak second kiss? Apa mereka (RinxLen) udah ngelakuin first kiss?"_

_Back to yang barusan melakukan second kiss_

_Kaito, Piko cuma bengong, Yuuma dan Gakupo yang baru bangun merasa heran dengan tingkah laku mereka yang berdua yang terus menerus bengong, Len dan Rin cuma diam sambil berusaha tidak menatap satu sama lain, berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi barusan..._

* * *

**OK END... Gimana? Udah tau kan? :D**

**OK kuharap kalian telah mengerti, ke'baka'an dari kedua tokoh utama ini, kiss bukannya seneng malah marah-marah gak jelas /dibunuh**

**-Respawn-**

**Yeee Auth-chan idup lagi! *semua cuma sweatdrop**

**Oke berlama-lamanya telah cukup karena udah membuat 400 kata lebih :P... Langsung aja cekidott baca disclaimer ama warningnya~**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid not mine, Seiyuu Miku, RinxLen, Luka cuma hasil nyari di Google**

**Warned: Kesalahan dalam body appearance tokoh, tingkah laku, dan lain-lain! Juga typos!**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

OK kita visit dulu rumah Lenny..

**At Len House...**

"Leeeen!", teriak seorang wanita berambut panjang lurus warna _blonde _memanggil nama Len (emang manggil ojek?)

"Iya nee-chan! Ada apa? Aku sedang sibuk sekarang!", seru Len sedikit ketus keluar dari kamar dan melongok ke bawah

"Sibak sibuk sibak sibuk melulu! Itu telah kau katakan 15 menit yang lalu! Bisakah kau memiliki inisiatif untuk membantu kakak? Apa yang kau lakukan di ruang tidurmu?!", seru wanita yang di panggil nee-chan itu membalas ketus sambil melongo ke arah atas

"Aku sedang menghafal naskah! Ini penting sekali! Apa nee-chan juga tidak memiliki inisiatif untuk membiarkanku melakukan urusanku sendiri? Atau bisakah nee-chan memanggil Rinto-senpai untuk membantu nee-chan? Aku sedang sibuk!", teriak Len kesal dan menggunakan gaya argumen layaknya di FTV

"Dia itu lelaki dan aku juga tidak mau mengganggu aktifitasnya!", balas wanita itu dengan suara sedikit pelan

"Jadi? Nee-chan menganggapku wanita karena biasanya namaku di pelesetin menjadi Lenny? Hah? Nee-chan tidak adil kepada adiknya! Masa tidak mau mengganggu si pacar tetapi mau mengganggu adiknya?! Lenka-nee memang membuatku kesal!", amuk Len semakin kesal

(Piko: Oooh.. Akhirnya ada yang mengetahui penderitaanku karena aku juga di ejek sebagai wanitaa *nangis bahagia)

(Auth: Woi napa lu disini?)

(Piko: Kyaaaik! *kabor)

Oh oke lanjut lagi ke argumen Len dengan Lenka

"Jangan mencampuri urusan kakakmu dengan dirimu! Kalau tidak mau membantu ya sudah!", amuk wanita yang dipanggil Lenka itu sambil melesat pergi dari penglihatan Len

'_Cewek pemarah..._', batin Len sedikit cuek dan langsung kembali ke kamar menghafal naskahnya (naskah drama)

Sssstt... Kita jangan mengganggu Len dulu ya... Sekarang mari pergi ke rumah Rin dan lihat seperti apa _mode _dia menghafal naskah

**At Rin House**

"Rin-chan!", panggil lelaki berambut _blonde _pendek memanggil nama Rin (gak ada kata khusus lainnya apa?)

"Ada apa? Rinto-nii?", balas Rin sambil keluar dari kamar

"Nii-san mau pergi ke rumah Lenka-chan, Lenka-chan memanggilku, jaga rumah dan jangan nakal!", seru lelaki yang di panggil Rinto itu dan membuka pintu keluar

"_Wakarimasen! Happy dating _nii-san!", teriak Rin sambil tersenyum iseng melambai ke arah kakaknya (rumah Rin cuma terdapat 1 lantai)

"C... Cerewet! Nii-san tidak mau nge_date_!", balas Rinto sambil memasang _blush _lalu pergi melesat ke luar rumah

"Kunci pintu Rin-chan! Aku membawa kunci rumah!", teriak Rinto lagi yang telah berada di luar rumah

"Ya!", balas Rin lalu memasuki kamarnya

Apa kita harus mengintipi Rin di dalam kamar? Oh yeah mungkin!, mari kita intip sedikit!

Rin langsung mendesah lalu duduk di kasurnya, kamarnya yang di hiasi oleh poster-poster Aoi Eir #plak menambah semarak kamarnya, ia beranjak membuka laci meja belajarnya (biasa digunakan untuk merenungi hal yang gajeles /digeplok)

Saat di buka laci kamarnya, terdapat beberapa aksesoris jeruk di dalamnya (entah boneka jeruk atau pita jeruk), ia mengorek-ngorek aksesoris itu hingga nampaklah sebuah foto berbingkai yang dipenuhi debu, ia mengambil foto itu dan mengelapnya dengan sapu tangan lalu mengelusnya

Dia memperhatikan foto itu lekat-lekat, di dalam foto itu terdapat lelaki berambut _blonde ponytail _dan iris _azure _di matanya, Rin tersenyum rendah melihat foto itu dan berkata pelan

"Aku memang menyukainya... Namun... Kenapa aku selalu menutupi diriku akan kenyataan itu? Ini adalah takdir yang direncanakan _kami-sama _untukku... Tapi apakah dia akan menerima cintaku padanya? Apa kalau kedepannya semakin rumit aku harus menutup rapat-rapat perasaanku padanya? Tidak... Aku akan terus berusaha!...", serunya lalu kembali menaruh foto berbingkai Len itu

Okay cukup dulu... Gua ga enak ngintip masalah percintaan orang... Entar gua galo... Btw mau tau darimana Rin mendapatkan foto itu?... Sip cekidot!

* * *

_Flashback Story_

"_Arigatou Rinto-kun atas hidangannya, maaf mengganggu!", seru Lenka sambil beranjak keluar_

"_Ya enggak apa, aku senang Lenka-chan datang kesini!", seru Rinto sambil melambaikan tangan_

"_Oh iya Rinto-kun, boleh aku menitipkan hadiah sedikit untuk adikmu?", seru Lenka mendadak sambil memandang Rinto_

"_Iya terserah kamu deh, tapi adikku sedang tertidur pulas di kamarnya... Hadiah apa?"_

"_Ini, foto Kagamine Len untuk dia... Aku memberinya karena aku melihat Rin disekolah sepertinya menyukai Len-kun, adikku...", seru Lenka woles dan kalem_

"_Hah? Darimana kamu mengetahuinya? Eto... Apa adikmu tidak tahu?", seru Rinto sedikit kaget dan menggunakan bahasa yang hancur sedikit (Len: dimana bagian hancurnya?) (Auth: Just me know it :P)_

"_Tentu tidak, ini adalah foto bekas saat dia masih menginjak 1 SMP, mungkin dia telah melupakan foto ini..."_

"_Ba... Baiklah! Terimakasih!", seru Rinto lalu mengambil foto itu, setelah itu Lenka langsung pulang kerumahnya_

'_Apa benar Rin-chan mencintai Len-kun? Jika iya... Ini akan membuatku mendapat kesempatan besar untuk mendapatkan hati Lenka-chan... Baiklah! Aku akan berusaha membantu Rin-chan menggapai hati Len-kun! Lalu aku akan dengan mudah mengatakan perasaanku pada Lenka-chan!', batin Rinto sambil memegang erat foto Len tersebut_

_Flashback End_

* * *

OK _flashback _end dengan damai... Sebentar... Kalau kita meneruskan masalah ini sama sekali ga ada bobot ama chapternya! Yah namanya juga Rin, selalu melakukan hal yang gak jelas!

(Rin: Ada ngomong apa?)

(Auth-chan: E... Enggak kok!)

(Rin: Oke, kalau begitu kalau ada berkata apapun tentangku jangan harap bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini lagi!)

(Auth-chan: A... Ampun! Tapi... *nada memelan)

(Rin: Tapi apa?)

(Auth-chan: Berarti peranmu harus di hapus dari fanfic ini!)

(Rin: *kaget* Apa? Kenapa? Apa salah gua?!)

(Auth-chan: _Are u forget? _Lu kan tokoh di fanfic ini, ya pastinya harus di _gosipin_, ga mau di gosipin? Keluar aja dari fanfic ini!)

(Rin: Aaa tidak.. Huaa! Aku tidak mau berhenti melihat Len...!)

(Auth-chan: Hehe... *_smirk_ *lalumenghilang)

Ohoho.. Maaf ya! Salahin Rin yang membuat dialog kecil itu merame sedikit (?)... OK mungkin Rin ga niat apalin naskah hari ini... Ah kenapa kita mesti mengunjungi rumahnya? Yaudah cekidot ke rumah Miku!

**At Miku Haouse... (Len: Sebentar? Haouse? Typo tuh! Betulin!) (Auth-chan: Emang, sengaja gua!) (Len: Biar?) (Auth-chan: Agak gaul sedikit! :P) (Len: #gubrak)**

"Miku-nee... Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu? Menjijikkan!", seru Mikuo sambil memandang risih kakaknya

"Apa? Aku cuma membaca selebaran kertas polio... nyem nyem... sambil memakan negi.. nyem nyem..., apa salahku?... nyem nyem...", seru Miku dengan mata sipit sambil memandang adiknya

"Iya! Tapi kenapa Miku-nee mengganti kursi dengan koleksi buku pelajaranku?! Dan jangan pernah 'membuka warung' saat duduk! Untungnya aku memiliki _common sense _jadi aku tidak akan mengintip 'warung' kakak!", amuk Mikuo sambil mengambil 1 buku dari tumpukan buku yang digunakan untuk duduk Miku

"Iya! Karena kau memiliki _common sense_lah aku jadi bisa duduk dengan _mode _seperti ini! Duduk sopan itu membuat kakiku pegal!", seru Miku yang tetap berusaha menjaga keseimbangan

"Aku ga terima! Kakak memiliki kursi VIP untuk duduk kan? Kenapa tidak menggunakan itu!", amuk Mikuo lagi sambil mengambil beberapa buku itu dengan susah payah

"**GUBRAK!**"

Miku terjatuh dan 'warung'nyapun terbuka (Len: Bisa berhenti ngomong warung tidak?), Mikuo segera menutup mata dan Miku langsung memarahi Mikuo

"_Common Sense _apaan?! Niatnya tetap mau mengintip kan?! Aku lagi serius membaca naskah!", teriak Miku dengan berusaha menutupi ******nya (Males nulis itu lagi)

"Ma..Maaf!", seru Mikuo sambil bergegas keluar kamar

"Ck... Adik yang menyebalkan!", seru Miku sambil menarik kursi VIPnya dan duduk dengan santai, dan tidak lupa mengambil remah-remah negi yang terjatuh bersamanya dari atas tumpukan buku

Agar merasa sedikit tenang, dia pergi mencari handphonenya dan memutar lagu My Soul Your Beats! dari L*a

OK Udah dulu ngintip _mode _Miku menghafal naskah, nanti mikir makin buruk...

Sekarang cekidot ke rumah Kaito

**At Kaito House...**

"Es krim es krim es krim...! Aku dataaang!", seru Kaito bersenandung sambil menuju ke kulkas kesayangannya

"**Krieeek...**" (suara pintu kulkas terbuka)

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", teriak Kaito lalu merasa petir besar menyambar tubuhnya

"Ada apa? Kaito-senpai?", seru Akaito dari atas

"Akaito! Lu ya yang menghabisi eskrimku?", amuk Kaito ganas sambil menatap Akaito

"Tidak! Aku bukan maniak eskrim sepertimu! Meski kita sesama 'Shion' bukan berarti aku menyukai eskrim!", seru Akaito sambil kalem

"Lalu? Siapa?", seru Kaito sambil pokerface, karena mendengar kata '_Meski kita sesama Shion_'

"Adikmu! Kaiko-chan! Dia menyantap habis _ice pop _dan eskrim milikmu!"

"Kaiko?! Kaikoooooooooooo!", teriak Kaito sambil melaju menaiki tangga

"**Bum bum bum bum**", begitulah suaranya...

"Kaiko!", seru Kaito membuka pintu dengan keren layaknya wanita yandere marah

"_Nani desuka?_", balas Kaiko kalem sambil menjilati eskrim milik Kaito

"ADIK BODOH! KALAU MAU MENGAMBIL ESKRIM BILANG DONG! MANA ITU HARGA 200YEN LAGI! GA MAU TAU! KAIKO HARUS GANTI RUGI!", teriak Kaito sambil 'menggila'

Suasana mendadak hening, dan muka Kaiko langsung memerah dan pipinya menggembul

"..Hiks...Hiks...Hiks...Huaaaa! Kaito-nii maraah...! Huaaaa!"

Mendengar Kaiko menangis, Akaito langsung menuju kamar dimana suara tangisan itu hadir

"Nah Kaito-senpai... Kalau Kaiko menangis, apa yang akan kau lakukan?", serunya sinis

"Waduh.. He...Hehe... Akaito! Tolong urus Kaiko dong... Gua mau ngafal naskah dulu... _Jaa_!"

Kaito langsung melesat menuju kamar dan menguncinya

"Dasar kakak tak bertanggung jawab! Selalu begini! Apalagi masalahnya sama melulu! Apa eskrim _freak _itu aneh ya?", seru Akaito lalu mengambil satu cabe merah dan menyumpalnya di mulut Kaiko (sadis)

"Nah Kaiko-chan... Diem yaa...", seru Akaito kalem sambil terus menahan cabenya di mulut Kaiko (Ini anak masih waras apa kagak sih?)

Udahlah, masa menyelidiki Akaito si maniak cabe? Udahan lah memata-matain kondisi Kaito... So cekidot ke rumah Gakupo

**At Gakupo House**

Krik... Krik... Krik...

Rumahnya kosong...

Aduh... Kok ga ngapalin naskah ya dia?

"**Krieeek**"

_Matte... _Ada yang dateng...

"_Tadaima..._ Nii-san?...", seru seseorang berambut ungu panjang yang diikat dengan sesuatu (ga tau namanya) memasuki rumah (yang pasti bukan Gakupo)

"Iya Gakuko-chan? Ada apa?", terdengar suara samar-samar

Sebentar, ada jawaban... Loh, perasaan ga ada orang disini... Adanya cuma terong raksasa di ruang tamu...

Sebentar?

Terong raksasa?...

(*_talk with telepathy_* Auth: Gakupooooooo!)

(Gakupo: Ada apa sih lenlenka-chan? [Woi kenapa nyebutin nick akun fanfic orang?])

(Auth: Lo ada di terong raksasa itu ya? Seenaknya aja lu masuk kesana! Ini bukan _Eggplant Party_! Di chapter ini lo di suruh menghafal naskah drama dari _Crypton_! Keluar dari terong itu!)

(Gakupo: _Urusai_! Jangan banyak bacot dulu bray! Liat gua lagi ngapain di terong ini!)

(Auth: Ngapain? *melongo ke arah terong* NAUJUBILAH! Napa lo ngafalin disini?! Sumpek bodo!)

(Gakupo: Disini lebih adem! Gua mau buat sensasi _mode _menghafal yang keren! Tidak seperti Miku-chan yang menghafal naskah dengan timpakan buku pelajaran adiknya!)

(Auth: Yodah terserah lo! Btw gua cabut dulu ya dari rumah lo!)

(Gakupo: Ok lah...)

Ah di rumah Gakupo ga seru! Udahan lah, mari mengecek rumah Yuuma

**At Yuuma House...**

"Yuuma-kun... Menghafal naskah?", seru Mizki sambil membawa _ocha _fresh dari oven /digebuk

"Iya, Mizki-nee... Nee-chan udah selesai membuat skripsi?", seru Yuuma menatap Mizki sambil menyeduh _ocha _buatan Mizki

"Iya... Dengar-dengar, kamu menjadi pemeran penjahat ya di naskah drama itu?", seru Mizki sambil memandang naskah yang dipegang Yuuma

"Ah! Jangan liat dong!,... Malu tauk!", seru Yuuma sambil mengayunkan naskahnya

"Hehe... Maaf maaf... Tenang aja, omong-omong semoga sukses ya dengan dramanya!", seru Mizki tersenyum yang sukses membuat Yuuma nge-_blush_

"I... Iya...", seru Yuuma

'_Aku yakin gak akan sukses dramanya, toh ada si baKaito dan si aneh lainnya..._', batin Yuuma

Oh rupanya di rumah Yuuma ga ada sensasi humor /dibantaiYuumadanfamili

Cabut ah... ke rumah Piko dulu

**At Piko House**

"Piko! Miki-chan datang tuh!", teriak Lui yang merupakan kakak Piko

"Hah? Miki-chan? Ciusan Lui-nii?", seru Piko lalu hendak meninggalkan meja tempat menghafal naskahnya

"_Matte _dulu... Lo belum hafal kan naskahnya?", tahan Lui sambil menarik baju Piko

"...Eh... Udah kok!", seru Piko mantap

"Coba hafalkan _scene _3!", seru Lui dengan _smirk_ khasnya

"Heee...?", seru Piko sambil _sweatdrop_

"Belum kan? Hafalkan! Nii-san akan menyuruh Miki menunggu dulu!"

"Heeee... Tapi... Miki kan..."

"Gak apa! Nii-san akan berusaha"

"Berusaha pala kau Lui-nii! Kau kan cuma mau ngusir Miki-chan!"

"Enggak! Ini demi kau juga Ko, masa mau saat tenggat waktu baru ngafal?"

"Ih! Baiklah, terserah Lui-nii!", decih Piko sambil kembali menghafal naskahnya

Oh oke, udah dulu... Author kehabisan kata humor... Ide untuk menambahkan humor kepada Piko cuma jika dia berkumpul dengan grupnya /plak

* * *

**OK Bray! Maaf ya Auth-chan ga ngasih tau bocoran di chapter ini! Toh Auth-chan gak tau chapter ini seperti apa jadinya :D**

**Author agak galau nih sebenernya, hampir aja Author lupa password akun author, untung inget lagi :P**

**Btw jangan jadi **_**silent reader**_** ya! Kalo ada saran untuk penambahan humor atau romantisnya kurang ripiww aja! Auth-chan akan menanggapi ripiw kalian dengan semileh :P**

**Dan Author-chan seneng banget! Chapter ini sukses dengan cepat dan... agak berantakan**

**Oh ya, author terinspirasi oleh author CoreFiraga nih, untuk membuat selingan tanya jawab di fanfic seperti milik author CoreFiraga-kun (Lexicon Corner) :D... *stalk ga bilang-bilang :P**

**Dan Author akan menamainya... Len Teguhmine (Len: Apa-apaan! Nama gua!) (Auth: Gak apa kok... Len Teguhmine! :P)**

**Jadi kalau ada yang mengherankan di seputar fanfic ini tanyakan saja pada si Len Teguhmine :D.. Seperti kenapa Lui itu menjadi kakak Piko padahal ga ada hubungan melalui fisik ataupun nama**

**Dan selingan Len Teguhmine Show ini akan diadakan setiap melompati 2 chapter di penutup chapter (Maksudnya, misal ini Chapter 8, Len Teguhmine Show akan hadir di penutup Chapter 10 dst)**

**Tunggu chapter berikutnya yaa!**


	9. Main Drama Part III

Chapter 9 : Main Drama Part III

Okay seperti adat-adat chapter sebelumnya, kita balas _Reviews _yang masuk dulu

For Lans:

Chap delafan udah apdet ko~

Masuk aja ke telipisenya, masalah bisa keluar atau enggaknya tergantung penolong (gajeTime)

For Namikaze Kyoko:

Kayaknya sekonkis kali ini kurang asik karena ada adegan marahnya (Len: kali ini? Sekonkis kan cuma ke2 kali, kalo ke3 kali namanya tirtikis)

Apa mau kaulah Len *_sweatdrop_

Yak, maaf ya ga bisa ngebuat adegannya di _ending _drama... Rin sengaja menghancurkannya *nangis

Tapi, lain kali Auth-chan usahain di lain hari! *mata belo dan celing-celing datang ke arah wajah

For Hikari Kengo:

Lenka belum pacalan ama Rinto, cuma te te em aja :v

Mungkin maksud anda Mikuo ya? Mikuo ga 'demen' ngintip, cuma mungkin karena dia agak _baka_, terjadilah adegan itunya... Tetapi Mikuo masih sempat menghindari yang seperti itu karena dia memiliki _common sense _yang kuat :v

Tau yak? _My Soul Your Beast_ itu lagu dari Lia yang dijadikan Op1 Anime _Angel Beast!_ (ga nanya deng) (Len: Ga disensor ya?) (Auth: Palingan kalo di sensor di tebak lagi...)

Akaito bisa dibilang waras, tapi diwajibkan dibilang sarap #dibakarolehcabe

Gakupo bukan menjelma, cuma memasuki boneka terong raksasa saja, dan Gakupo terlalu malas menjadi banci, karena dia mengetahui dia telah cantik badai meski ga memasuki taman lawang *ditebas

Mizki itu normal, kalo Yuuma baru _incest _(Yuuma: ANE NORMAAAAAAAL!)

Oh itu ya arti dari _soreja_? Oh tengkyu, dan... Arti dari malamja, pagija, siangja itu apa ya? #dibunuh.

For Alfianonymous22

Oh anda lelaki? Kupikir anda shota :v

Kupikir pikiran 'hentai'mu telah menumpuk deh, untungnya author masih normal jadi ga suka yang begituan... Dan kuharap sekali anda tak terlalu berpikir buruk tentang istilah anak es de itu :)

_Yuuma? He is the incest one_ (Yuuma: NORMAAAAL!)

Si Perak, si Perunggu kecerahan (?) dan si Emas bersatu menjadi... _Three Musshota _:v *dijambak massal oleh orang yang bersangkutan

Ok balasan _Reviews _cukup disini, _go at main story_~

* * *

**Ok setelah ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya inilah saatnya para pemain baka itu bermain drama /plak**

**Btw capek mulu ni baca disklaimer, kita suruh RinxLen aja yuuuk!**

**(Auth: Len~**

**Len: Apa lenlenka-chan?**

**Auth: Bacain disklaimer dong! Masa 8 chapter gua mulu yang ngebaca!**

**Len: Eeeeh...**

**Auth: Gak apa, bawa Rin juga tuk bantu loe... Pelis dah, gua kasih 1bungkus **_**cake **_**pisang deh**

**Len: **_**Cake **_**pisang?! Mauuuu! *likeadog)**

**Ok Len itu mudah sekali di rayu, dengan pisang aja dia langsung bergegas kemana aja meski ke mars tanpa baju astronout (Len: gua manusia oi...)**

***1 jam kemudian...**

**(Len: Author lenlenkaaaa!)**

**Ah, mereka udah dateng...**

**(Auth: Iyaa... Eh... Mana Rin?**

**Len: Rin ga mau! Sebelum gua dibunuh dia mending gua cabut ajalah...**

**Auth: Oh oke... Berarti lo baca disklaimer dengan warningnya... Sebenernya gua nyiapin panjang-panjang karena gua pikir lo akan membaca berdua dengan Rin, eh kenyataannya kayak gini... Yaudah lo baca sendiri aja ya**

**Len: Eeeeh!... Gak mauu!**

**Auth: **_**Cake **_**pisangnya gua tambah deh 1 bungkus lagi! *ngedipmata**

**Len: *semangatpowerraised* OKEEEEEEE!)**

**Oh, dia memang... mudah dirayu, oke saatnya kita biarkan Len membaca disklaimer**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid bukan milih lenlenka-chan! Yaitu milik Yamaha Corp! Dan cerita ini asli milih lenlenka-chan! Dan Len Teguhmine Show adalah inspirasi yang didapatkan lenlenka-chan dari author CoreFiraga-kun (Lexicon Corner)! *ngirup nafas dalem-dalem* Dan drama yang akan dimainkan adalah buatan lenlenka-chan sendiri! Jadi di mohon maaf kalau hancur lebur! (Auth: baru tau gua, gua ada nulis seperti itu...)**

**WARNING: Typo... Kesalahan penulisan... Dan kesalahan yang lainnya seperti kesalahan internet, kesalahan password, kesalahan update... (Auth: WOI GA PERLU DISEBUTIN!)**

**(Len: Nah udahkan? Mana **_**cake banana**_**ku?)**

**...**

**Krik... Krik...**

**(Len: AAAAAAAA lenlenka-chan kabuuuuuuuuuur!)**

**Heh... Len sialan... Nyebutin yang tak perlu disebutkan... Lebih baik gua kabur :P**

**Ok di mulai aja dari sekarang... Dan sekarang setelah lama NORMAL POV hadir... Bergantilah menjadi LEN POV**

* * *

**LEN POV**

**At 22.47 PM And at 7/19/2013 (2 day before play drama)**

Gua berbaring dengan lemah, setelah 3 hari menghafal naskah drama dan melakukan akting kecilnya... Untung saja peran gua sebagai korban, jadi tak perlu melakukan banyak seperti Miku dan Kaito... Tapi apa Miku dan Kaito sukses ya menghafalnya?

"Len! Len! Buka pintu!"

Oh, ada seseorang berteriak dengan keras (Auth: Baru tau ada istilah teriak dengan pelan), dengan berat gua langsung menuju pintu depan untuk membuka pintu (emang ke pintu tuk buka toples?)

"Nee-chan... _Okaeri_...", seru gua lemah karena udah ngantuk

"Len... Belum tidur?... Kok belum tidur sih? Nanti ngantuk! Esok kan sekolah!", jotos Lenka-nee yang kurasa mau menyumpal mulutnya dengan pisang atom

"Berisik... Pulang-pulang udah ngambek... Untungnya aku belum tidur! Kalau aku udah tidur mungkin Lenka-nee udah klepek-klepek di luar!", balas gua dengan kesal... Kenapa pulang-pulang marah?

"Iya deh maaf...", seru Lenka-nee sambil memasuki kamarnya

Setelah itu gua langsung memasuki memasuki kamar gua di lantai 2 dan tidur

**Keesokan Hari...**

**At Classroom-**

"Heii Len...! Gimana? Naskahnya udah hafal?", sapa Kaito dan Piko di kelas

"Udah doong! Gimana lu pada? Udah hafal?", balas gua senyum _smirk_

"Udah! Semua berkat Lui-nii memaksa gua ngafalnya sampai bisa, dengan ancaman akan memulangkan Miki-chan kalau belum hafal!", seru Piko enerjik

"Jadi lo hafalin itu dalam satu hari?", tanya gua ama Kaito berbarengan

"Iya! Akhirnya gua bener-bener bisa meski dalam _scene _3 agak kerepotan...!"

"Oh di _scene _itu... Saat lo melarikan diri dari kejaran gua?", seru Kaito dengan _smile_

"Iya..."

"Di _scene _itu, gua cuma makan...", seru gua sambil sweatdrop

"Lu mah jadi korban, ga perlu ribet-ribet pada _scene _3 sampai _scene _akhir!", amuk Piko dan Kaito berbarengan sambil menatapku

"Tapi gua bisa stress ngingat adegan terakhirnya! Gua ga bisa ngulanginya lagi... Capek!", balas gua protes

Lalu, tiba-tiba _aura dark glare_ menghampiri gua, Piko, dan Kaito... Ya... Kalian tau dari siapa?...

Tentu saja dari Rin... #bergegartingkattinggi

Gua, Piko, dan Kaito langsung memandang Rin, muka Rin terlihat lebih sadis dari Lucy di _Elfen Lied_

Dari isyarat mukanya, serasa dia berkata

"Jangan berkomentar banyak dengan adegan itu... Kalau kalian menyebarkannya... Gua yakin toilet akan menjadi kuburan kalian!"

Gua menyerah... Gak mampu... Apa harus melakukan adegan itu...? Ah... Muka Rin... Sadis... _Kami-sama_... Tolong... Jangan biarkan adegan itu terjadi...

"Gak apa kok Len... Toh kalau terjadi apa-apa pihak _Crypton _akan menolongmu..."

"Ya menyelamatkan! Tapi... Masa gua harus memperlihatkan itu di depan umum?", amukku

"Palingan di sensor ama pihak tevenya"

"Sialan, kalau gua petinggi negara, gua akan memprotesi _Crypton _tentang adegan itu...", seru gua menahan emosi

"Sabar...", seru Yuuma tiba-tiba

"Yuuma... Lo kok terlihat biasa aja sih dengan naskah-naskahnya?", tanya gua sambil menyeduh jus pisang (?) (Auth: Kapan lu nyiapinnya?)

"Gua kan menghafalnya dengan Mizki-nee tersayang!", seru Yuuma dengan hiper ektip

"Mizki-nee itu siapa?...", tanya gua, Piko, dan Kaito berbarengan

"_Meh beloved sistah_", seru Yuuma sambil menggunakan bahasa Iga (Inggris Gaul)

"..._I...In...Cest_!", seru gua, Piko, Kaito berbarengan lagi sambil bergegar dan sweatdrop

"Heeeei! Jangan mikir minus gitu doong!", seru Yuuma sambil mengeluarkan C4 (pinjeman dari Deidara-chan *dibompakeohako)

"Ampun! Jangan ledakkan kami...", seru gua dan Piko sambil menahan pipis, Rin dan Miku cuma memandang kami dengan pandangan aneh, lalu Miku berkata dengan nada mengejek

"Kalau mau pipis, buruan... Kalau ga mau... Nikmatilah _ngompol _yang menyenangkan..."

Setelah Miku berkata demikian, seluruh warga kelas VIII-B langsung melongo ke arah gua dan Piko, dan mengatakan hal yang ga enak di hati maupun di perut (?)

'_Len dan Piko-senpai mau ngompol? Hih... Ga keren banget..._', bisik wanita A

'_Kalau Piko sih.. memiliki muka cewek... mungkin wajar, tapi kalau Len... duh... gak level banget_', bisik wanita B

Telinga gua memanas dengan amazingnya, lalu... Piko... _NANEH?_

Piko mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sama seperti aura membunuh Jugo... Duh Piko, kau bolehlah menggunakan _killer aura _itu dimanapun... Tapi... Jangan dihadapanku! _Kowaii_ Piko!

"Pi...Piko... Lo... Menyeramkan...", seru gua terbata-bata sambil memegang erat tas pisang gua

"KRIIIIIIING KRIIIIIIIIIING"

Bel langsung berbunyi kencang, semua murid kelas VIII-B langsung menetap pada tempat duduknya, Rin langsung melesat kembali ke kelasnya

Meiko Sakine-sensei, mah besd ticer memasuki kelas dengan muka layaknya sehabis mandi 30 jam di bunga kembang 7 rupa (?)

Dengan suara menggelegar, Sakine-sensei (biar sopan dikit) membuka salam

"_Ohayou minna-san_..."

"_Ohayou Sakine-sensei-chan_!"

"Hari ini, kabar baik bagi Kagamine Len, Yuuma, Piko Utatane, Kaito Shion dan Kamui Gakupo!", seru Sakine-sensei yang langsung membuat hati gua berdebar kencang

"_Nani desuka, sensei_?", tanya gua pede, diikuti dengan tatapan mata three shotas dan Yuuma /dibunuhthreeshotas (Auth: diri lu juga shota, kan?) (Len: *pundung*)

"Kalian yang namanya baru kusebutkan, silahkan pulang lebih awal... Kalian tidak perlu belajar hari ini... Karena kami mendapat surat dari pihak _Crypton Future Media _untuk menyuruh kalian langsung kesana...", seru Sakine-sensei dengan tebaran senyum yang WOW... (Auth: _Love behind student and teacher_?) (Len: Enggak!)

_OKAAAAAAY DESU NEEEEEE_! Yooosh! Mari ke kripton fyutur medya!

Setelah mengucapkan itu dalam batin, gua langsung menyerobot tas gua dan melesat _inhuman_ keluar kelas, disusul oleh Piko dkk

"Jangan-jangan kita disuruh main drama hari ini?", tanya Piko sambil berlari mengejar gua

"Mungkin, asik juga! Untung bisa ngelewatin pelajaran guru _killer_ itu", balas gua sambil mengeluarkan _kira no warau_

**At School's Park**

Saat di luar sekolah, gua melihat Rin berdiri menunggu dengan tenang sambil mengutak-atik henponnya

"Yo Rin! _You_ disuruh pulang awal?", sapa gua yang membuat Rin memandang

"Ya begitulah... Tapi Rinto-nii, kaka gua yang kutu kupret (?) ngebom email mulu...", seru Rin sambil menutup henponnya

"Kenapa?", tanya Piko sambil mendekati gua dan Rin

"Tauk... Gua kan tau sekarang mungkin drama dari kripton dimulai, jadi gua kasih tau Rinto-nii kalau gua pulang awal dan akan ke kripton... Rinto-nii malah ngamuk-ngamuk ga jelas!", jawab Rin sambil menggeram

Duh, Rin berani sekali mengejek kakanya secara gelap-gelapan (?)

"Udah gak usah pedulikan, selama dia manusia pasti dia ngerti... _So_ yuk langsung ke kripton, kasian mungkin pada nungguin", seru gua pedeh seraya menepuk pundak Rin (Auth: ngapa ga sekalian kissu?) (Len: *bunuh Author)

"Sip bro! Selama dia manusia pasti dia tempeh, beliep ama Len dah!", seru Kaito dengan logat manusia aneh (?)

**Ga ada ide so langsung skip ke Kripton**

"_Iraishimase minna_! Maaf mengganggu aktifitas sekolah kalian! Yuu-sensei berniat memajukan dramanya menjadi hari ini, jadi dimohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya!", seru Asapon menyambut kedatangan kami

"Iya gapapa kok _beautiful onee-chan_, toh aku bersukur sekali karena hari ini ada pelajaran _kira sensei _jadi bebas!", seru Kaito dengan nada merayu yang 'sukses' dibanting oleh Miku

"Mulut lo bisa dijaga? Kita disini untuk pentas bukan dengar 'ceramah' lo, oke?"

"O...Oke...", seru Kaito sambil menahan rasa sakit oleh tangan 'kasih sayang' Miku

"Haha... Daripada ngebuang waktu mending kita langsung ke dalam", seru Asapon menyilahkan kami masuk, dan kami pun langsung masuk (Auth: emang pake joget dulu?)

**Di dalam Kripton**

"Udah datang? Ok, mari kita mulai sekarang", seru Yuu-sensei bersama kru teve di depannya terdapat _theater _besar yang telah disediakan oleh _background-background_ (?)

"Saki-chan, bisa bawa para _caster _ke ruang _make-up_?", lanjut Yuu-sensei sambil menoleh ke arah wanita berambut panjang hitam yang baru muncul dari kamar gaje (?)

"_Ha'i _Yuu-sensei", seru wanita itu sambil mengarah ke arah kami

"Ayo mari ke ruang _make-up _artis!", lanjutnya ke arah kami sambil tersenyum... Dan... _Doushite? _Gakupo dan Piko nge-blush dengan _amazing_nya, sebuah pemandangan yang mungkin bisa membuat orang muntah...

"Ba... baiklah...", balas mereka berdua sambil menatap Saki-chan (Auth: hoeeek!)

**Setelah di **_**make-up**_

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dandananku seperti ini?!", protes gua sambil memandang kaca. Rambutku sedikit acak-acakan lalu ditambah hiasan gaje yang gua sendiri tidak tahu namanya, lalu bajuku? Mirip sekali dengan tokoh utama depil may keri (_Devil May Cry_), cuma dadanya ga bolong (?)

Saki-chan langsung memandang gua, lalu memegang pundak gua dan mendekatkan mukanya ke muka gua (Auth: ehem...)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf Len-kun, bajunya salah, mohon ke ruang _make up _lagi", seru Saki-chan

(Auth: CIAT CIAT!) (Len: Fak yu thor! Gua kira gua ngapain ama Saki-chan!)

Oh oke, gua harus ke ruang _make up _itu... lagi...

**Selang beberapa menit...**

Rambut gua kembali normal seperti biasanya, tetapi baju gua ganti menjadi baju santai berlengan pendek dan berbahan tipis dan bercelana _training _panjang berwarna merah darah

"Sip persiapan selesai! Untuk drama kamu memakai baju ini!", seru Saki sambil menuntun gua keluar ruangan (emang gue buta?)

**Di luar ruangan make up**

"Yuu-sensei, Len-kun sudah siap!", teriak kecil Saki-chan ke arah Yuu-sensei

"Baiklah, mari kita tunggu si Rin-chan, dia sedang di tata rias oleh Asami-chan... Dan bersyukur, Miku-chan membantu kami mengatasi ke empat lelaki lainnya yang berusaha tuk mengintip Rin-chan", balas Yuu-sensei sambil menunjuk ke arah empat lelaki yang terkapar timpak tiga, lalu gua melempar pandangan ke wanita tinggi berambut hijau _tosca_ yang berdiri di sebelah empat lelaki terkapar itu, wanita itu melempar senyun epil ke arah gua sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya

'_U... Untung common sense gua masih full... Kalau gak mungkin gua senasib ama empat lelaki itu,..._', batinku sambil memegang dada dengan kaki bergetar

**Lima menit kemudian...**

"Rin-chan telah selesai di rias!", teriak Asapon sambil membuka pintu ruang _make up_

Perlahan... Tapi pasti (?), keluar sosok malaikat yang imut, lalu setelah melemparkan senyum paling _beautiful _ke gua, dia pun terbang ke langit... Dan hidungku mengeluarkan _nose_-

(Author: BACA YANG BENER! GUA NULIS BAGUS-BAGUS LU BACANYA JELEK-JELEK! *lempar naskah ke muka gua

Len: Iya gomeen... Rin-nya terlalu cantik!... *ngambil naskah author buat ngelap hidung yang _nosebleed_ *lempar lagi ke Author

Author: JIJIIIIIIIK! MANA DARAH LU DARAH MENSTRUASI LAGIIIII! *kabor

Len: WOI LO KIRA GUA CEWEK?! *ngejer Author)

Oh oke... _Gomen_, _remake_~

Perlahan keluar makhluk berambut kuning dan dijepit oleh 4 jepitan unyu dan kepalanya dihiasi pita imut, ia menggunakan baju pendek terbuka bergambar beruang sedang mencomot jeruk (?), dan bercelana pendek berwarna abu-abu gelap... Dan gua _nosebleed _seketika (_reader _pikirannya jangan melebihi pikiran _Author _ya tentang baju Rin nya...)...

**Saat bermain drama**

"Ok! Drama dimulai! Juru kamera, sorot ke arah panggung!", teriak Yuu-sensei mengomando para juru kamera, dan mari memasuki dunia drama!

* * *

-_Scene 1_- (Di Jalan)

_Di pagi hari yang cerah, seorang lelaki berambut kuning dan berbaju lengan pendek berjalan dengan santai, dari ekspresi mukanya yang cerah sepertinya dia berniat menemui seseorang yang cantik pastinya _(Len: NARASI SIALAN!)

"Hai Rin...!", panggil gua sambil mengangkat tangan ke arah Rin yang menyirami... bunga? Ya cuma sekedar bunga kertas _anti _air

"Hai...", balas Rin sambil menaruh gembor plastiknya ke lantai

"Lagi apa?", tanyaku dengan senyuman terbaik

(Author: Hati-hati... Entar jadian loh beneran!

Len: Sekali lagi lo komen dalam POV gue... Gue tendang lu ampe langit ke delapan!)

"Lagi nyiram bunga... Masa nyiram tisu toilet!", seru Rin sambil memegang erat gembor plastiknya dengan ekspresi terpaksa dan kesal, kayaknya ia terpaksa berkata demikian :P

"Oh, selagi langit cerah kita jalan-jalan yuk!", ajakku kepada Rin, Rin cuma mengangguk sambil membetulkan ekspresinya

(Author: Ci-

Len: Mau? *nyiapin pose menendang

Author: Ka... Kagak kok... _Gomenn! _*lari ala banci #eh

Author: GUA CEWEKKKKK!)

_Di saat Len dan Rin jalan-jalan, Len mengajak Rin bercanda ria, namun di tengah perjalanan mereka di hadang oleh para lelaki namun entah kenapa salah satu diantara mereka itu... cewek? _(Piko: NARASI SIALAAAN!)

"Berikan uang kalian!", seru Gakupo dengan muka sangar *ditendang Gakupo*

"Ma... Maaf... Kami tidak ada uang...", seru Rin ketakutan... Tapi kenapa harus dibelakang... Gue?

_Setelah Rin mengucapkan itu, lelaki sangar itu langsung menangkap Len dan Rin, mereka berusaha melawan tetapi kekuatan para lelaki sangar itu jauh lebih besar, mereka berdua pun takluk..._

-_Scene 2_- (Di Tempat Penyekapan)

_Setelah ditaklukkan oleh lelaki sangar tersebut, mereka berdua dilarikan ke pondok kecil..._

"...Ki...Kita dimana...", seru gua sambil perlahan membuka mata, Rin langsung memandangku dengan muka... Aneh?

"Kita di tempat penyekapan, kita diculik oleh para lelaki sangar itu, mereka sekarang di tempat yang tak kan pernah kita ketahui", balas Rin panjang sambil merapikan bajunya yang lusuh

"Oh...", balas gua datar

'_Tak seindah saat keadaan aslinya..._ _Rin terlihat melakukan semuanya secara terpaksa..._', batinku sambil cemberut

"Oh ya, aku sudah membuat _Onigiri_, silahkan kau makan", seru Rin sambil menuju dapur (dapur mainan pastinya)

"Ma... Makasih...", balasku sambil nge-_blush_

(Author: Ini drama oy!

Len: Beruntung _mood_ gua lagi baik! Kalo ga mungkin gua tendang lo!

Author: Untung sekali ya... mbak..! *kabor

Len: Author sialan! Sini lo! *ngejer sambil bawa bazooka)

Author... _Naze... _Kau selalu mengangguku? *nangis di pojokan

Oh oke balik ke drama

_Saat itu, di tempat penculik itu berada (Secret Place)_

"Akhirnya kita mendapat anak lagi ya! Kalau kita jual bisa untung!", seru lelaki berambut pink unyu *dibunuh Yuuma, sambil memegang kartu remi

"Iya! Kira-kira kita jual 500 Euro aja!", seru lelaki yang dikenal banci jejadian *dibunuh Gakupo, sambil tertawa keras

"Mata uang kita Yen bodoh!", balas wanita berambut putih (Piko: _Gen_ gua cowooo!), oh oke, lelaki berambut putih sambil meneriaki Gakupo

"Iya gua tau, lo juga jangan tereak kali! Canda doang kek!", balas Gakupo sambil sedikit ngamuk

"Iya gua tau!...", seru Piko sambil memasang muka... sedih?

_Setelah itu, terdapat sepasang pacar yang mendengar perkataan para lelaki sangar tersebut, mereka pun langsung berkata kepada para lelaki sangar itu _(Miku x Kaito: NARASI SIALAN!)

"Oh, jadi lo ya yang menjadi dalang dari beberapa kasus penjualan anak? Hm?", seru Kaito dengan _smirk evil_nya

"A... Apa?... Kau mendengar perkataan kami?...", balas Yuuma sambil bergegar dan kartu reminya berjatuhan satu per satu

"Ya, lebih tepatnya semua...", seru Kaito dengan gaya anak kol yang sehabis dibekukan di kulkas (Kaito: Kampretto)

"Da... Darimana kau mengetahui keberadaan markas kami?", seru Gakupo dengan muka kuatir yang dibuat-buat (Gakupo: Kalo serius bukan akting namanya!)

"Aku bisa menyelidiki semua tempat di negara ini! Aku mantan C.I.A jadi aku mengetahui tempat-tempat meski tertutup dari publik sekalipun!"

"Sialan... Bro, kalau gini ceritanya... Kau tau?", Gakupo membisiki teman-temannya, teman-temannya pun menunjukkan muka penuh tanya

"KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!"

_Setelah Gakupo mengatakan hal itu, dengan reflek semua lelaki sangar itu langsung berlarian... Kaito langsung mengejarnya diikuti Miku_

"Miku! Ayo kejar mereka!", seru Kaito sambil... memegang tangan Miku? *ditendang Miku

"_Hentai_! Jangan pegang tanganku!", seru Miku sambil menepis tangan Kaito, dan langsung diteriaki oleh Yuu-sensei

"_Cut! Cut!_ Gak ada protes dalam drama! _Remake!_"

Oke, ini _Remake _dramanya (Miku: _Soon as Possible_, _I will kill you Yuu-sensei_!)

"Miku! Ayo kejar mereka!", seru Kaito sambil memegang tangan Miku

"Baiklah...", seru Miku sambil menahan muka kesalnya, mengingat dia sedang disorot jutaan kamera :D

-_Scene 3_- (Di hutan)

_Kaito dan Miku mengejar para lelaki sangar tersebut, tak menyerah sang lelaki sangar itu melarikan diri sampai hutan rimba_

"Ka... Kaito... Gak apa ngejar sejauh ini?... A... Aku takut...", seru Miku dengan badan bergetar sambil memegang pinggang Kaito

(Len: Ecie Miku...

Miku: Berisik! Paksaan drama!)

"Gak apa, kita akan kejar manusia itu, memegang nama mantan agen C.I.A akukan mencari lelaki itu sampai ujung dunia, dan akukan menutup kasus penjualan anak serapat-rapatnya!", seru Kaito dengan muka serius (Len: Kau melakoni peranmu secara sungguh-sungguh...)

"...Baiklah..."

_Di tempat para lelaki sangar_

"Hosh... Hosh... Gakupo... Ijinkan aku tuk istirahat... Hosh... Hosh...", seru Piko dan Yuuma sambil memegang lututnya

"Lo mau kita dimasukin penjara selama bertahun-tahun? Atau ga dihukum mati?, seru Gakupo dengan muka kesal

"Tapi... Capeek...", seru Piko yang mukanya benar-benar menunjukkan ekspresi orang kelelahan (Hibiki: Piko, paksaanku tuk menyuruhmu menghafal drama dengan ancaman Miki-chan dipulangkan sukses kan?) (Piko: *_sweatdrop_*)

"Hei! Kalian! Berhenti!", teriak Kaito dan Miku sambil bersiap mengeluarkan _machine gun_ miliknya

"... _Kusso_ ..."

_Gakupo, Piko, dan Yuuma terpaksa berlari meski kakinya merasa enggan, tetapi machine gun yang ditembakkan Kaito berhasil mengenai punggung Piko_

"Aakh!", teriak Piko dan langsung jatuh di antara semak belukar

"Piko!...", seru Gakupo sambil memegang tubuh Piko (Len: Ya... Oi... *bergetar)

"Bertahanlah Piko!...", teriak Yuuma sambil mengeluarkan perban kecil

"T... Tidak sempat... Mantan C.I.A dan... Pacarnya...Me... mendekat... P... Pergilah...", seru Piko lemah dengan ekspresi kesakitan sambil memegangi lutut Yuuma, Yuuma cuma agak galo mengetahui pacarnya akan mati *dibunuh Yuuma*

"...Tapi Pi...", belum Yuuma selesai mengucap _the last sweet word forever _untuk Piko, Kaito telah berteriak sambil menodong _machine gun _miliknya

"Menyerahlah!"

_Para lelaki sangar tersebut cuma mengangkat tangannya, Kaito dan Miku dengan wajah puas langsung memborgol mereka dan membawa ke tempat persembunyian_

_Di tempat Len x Rin_

"Waaa... _Onigiri_nya enaak!", seruku sambil menyantap 5 buah _onigiri _sekaligus

(Auth: Lapar atau demen?

Len: Kesempatan, kebetulan ini makanan beneran, gua ga akan melewatkan kesempatan ini...

Auth: *sweatdrop* iya-iyakan sajalah...)

"Ma... Makasih...", seru Rin sambil memegang pipinya yang nge-_blush_, gua juga ikut-ikutan (pastinya itu paksaan drama)

-_Scene 4_- (Tempat persembunyian Kaito x Miku)

"Jadi... Apa benar kalian melakukan penculikan kepada Rin dan Len?", tanya Kaito sambil meminum _ocha _hangat, sedangkan Miku cuma menodong _machine gun _ke Gakupo dkk untuk berjaga-jaga agar mereka tidak kabur

"...B... Benar... Shion-san...", jawab Gakupo sambil menundukkan mukanya

"Lalu, dimana mereka?", tanya Kaito lagi sambil menuangkan kembali _ocha _hangatnya

"D-", ucapan Gakupo terhenti mendadak, Kaito langsung memandang lekat-lekat muka Gakupo

"Um... Miku, sisanya kuserahkan... Mereka menolak di interogasi...", seru Kaito mendadak sambil memandang Miku

"_Ha_'_i _Kaito!..."

Miku menodongkan _machine gun_ yang dipegangnya ke kepala Gakupo, sebelum menarik pelatuknya, Gakupo sudah kelabakan

"Haa... Iya ya... Aku jawab...! Aku masih mau hidup..! Mereka berdua di... Rumah kecil di samping toko kue _Mochi_! Puas? Singkirkan benda berbahaya itu dari kepalaku!"

"Baik... Miku, berikan _machine gun _itu kepadaku dan sekalian bawa mereka semua ke ruang bawah tanah"

"Siap, Kaito!"

Setelah itu Miku langsung memborgol Gakupo dkk dan menggotongnya ke ruang bawah tanah, setelah itu Kaito langsung menuju tempat penyekapan dengan persiapan matang :D

"Miku, kutitipkan _riffle _untukmu, kalau mereka mencoba kabur sedikit saja, tanpa sungkan tembak kepalanya", seru Kaito sambil memakai jasnya, di saat yang sama Kaito menebar senyum terbaik yang membuat Gakupo dkk _sweatdrop_ (bukan paksaan drama)

-_Scene 5_- (Tempat penyekapan)

"Hoaaah... Capeknyaa..." seru Rin sambil merebahkan badan ke kasur

"Aku juga capek...", balasku sambil menganyam kulit pisang (?) (Auth: Emang bisa?)

'Tok tok tok...'

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, yang langsung direspon oleh Rin

"Siapa?..."

"Jangan-jangan penculiknya... dia membawa pisau...", seru gua sambil bergetar badai

"Masa?..."

"Woi aku bukan penculik! Aku mantan agen C.I.A! Namaku Kaito Shion!", seru seseorang yang mengatas namakan dirinya Kaito Shion, dan level ketukan pintu berubah menjadi membanting pintu

'BUAK BUAK BUAK'

"Siapa tadi... Katanya?", tanyaku sambil _sweatdrop_

"Kaisho Tion?", jawab Rin sambil sedikit senyum gaje

"KAITO SHION!",teriak sesorang misterius yang bernama Kaisho Tion *dibunuh Kaito* itu sambil menggedor-gedorkan kaca jendela

"IYA SABAR DIKIT KEK KAIHO STION!", balas Rin sambil ikut berteriak dengan kesal

"KAITO SHION!", teriak Kaiho Stion, tampaknya dia emosi :D (Kaito: _spell _nama gua bener-bener kek)

"IYAA KAIKO SHION! PUAS?!", balas Rin sama-sama emosi

"GAK! SEBUT NAMA GUA YANG BENER DULU BARU GUA PUAS!"

"KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITO SHION!", seru Rin sambil menekankan huruf I seperti baru belajar membaca *dibunuh

"Nah gitu! Sekarang bukakan pintu, gua mau nyelamatin lo", seru... Er... Kaito Shion?, dari nada ucapannya sepertinya dia sudah tenang

"Nyelamatin kok pake ngomong?", balasku yang sedari tadi sweatdrop melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua

"Gua ga mau dikira penculik, _eeto_... BISA BUKAIN PINTU GA?", teriak Kaito sambil membanting pintu

'BRAK!'

"Nah, pintunya udah kebuka sendiri kan?", seru Rin kalem sambil tersenyum kece, gua dan Kaito cuma bengong seribu kata

'_Harusnya ga perlu gua yang nyelamatin duo baka seperti ini..._', batin Kaito sambil menahan emosi

"Nah, sekarang kita bebaaaaas!", sorak Rin senang, gua cuma mendekati Kaito sambil berbisik

"Sabar..."

Kaito langsung _sweatdrop_

_Akhirnya Rin dan Len bebas, para penculik itupun insaf, dan kasus penculikan anakpun ditutup rapat-rapat dari media... Dunia kembali aman tentram_

-Tamat-

* * *

Kembali ke dunia sebenarnya!

"Yei! Senangnya aku bisa memainkan sebuah drama!", seru Rin bersorak senang, gua dan Kaito cuma bengong, menyadari _scene _5 sangat melenceng dari naskahnya, lalu kami semua memandang Yuu-sensei yang daritadi membaca narasi sambil _sweatdrop_

"...Baiklah... Di _scene _5 sangat hancur sekali... Tapi tak apalah anggap saja hiburan kecil tuk penonton... Terimakasih atas bantuannya"

"Sama-sama!", balas kami bersemangat, lalu dua sosok yang menghilang selama perjalanan drama datang kembali

"Nah, saatnya ganti baju...", seru Saki-chan sambil menuntun gua kembali ke ruang _make up _artis, Gakupo, Piko, Kaito, dan Yuuma ditangani kru tv dan Rin dan Miku ditangani Asapon

**After in Crypton...**

"Fuaah... Capek gua abis teriak-teriak gaje, Rin juga pake acara salah nyebutin nama gua!", protes kecil Kaito di tengah perjalanan pulang

"Haha... Tapi lebih baik lo banting pintunya dari awal, gua dari awal males bukanya", seru Rin sambil cengengesan kecil

"Sial..."

Gua cuma sedikit tersenyum melihat Kaito dan Rin bercanda ria, melihat hasil drama itu gua semakin berpikir...

'_Rin, apa kau suka aku...?_'

* * *

**OK Chapter 9 tamat deh~**

**Dan setelah diselidiki di laboratorium terdekat *dibunuh , di chapter 8 terdapat sediiiiiikit kesalahan fatal, yaitu...**

* * *

_Potongan Chapter 8-_

"_Okaeri..._ Nii-san?...", seru seseorang berambut ungu panjang yang diikat dengan sesuatu (ga tau namanya) memasuki rumah (yang pasti bukan Gakupo)

"Iya Gakuko-chan? Ada apa?", terdengar suara samar-samar

Sebentar, ada jawaban... Loh, perasaan ga ada orang disini... Adanya cuma terong raksasa di ruang tamu...

Sebentar?

Terong raksasa?...

* * *

_**Readers**_** tau?... Dimana letak kesalahannya?... Yak, terdapat pada kata '**_**Okaeri**_**', sebetulnya auth-chan mau nulis '**_**Tadaima**_**', entah karena mungkin saat itu otak author ketuker ama otak Len (Len: kenapa gue? *swt), jadi tertulislah '**_**Okaeri**_**' ... Tapi tenang aja udah auth-chan ganti menjadi kosakata yang benar**

**(Len: Dimohon maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk kebakaan Author-chan ini ya **_**minna**_**!**

**Auth: Lo diem aja *jewer pipi Len**

**Len: Hiyhaaa... Amfhuun... Ghomeen)**

**Dan berkaitan dengan Len Teguhmine Show, jika tak ada pertanyaan maka Len Teguhmine lah yang akan bertanya... hehe**

**Dan (Len: Dannya kebanyakan thor!), dimohon maaf karena 'terlalu' telat tuk mengupdate, dikarenakan kekosongan ide terbesar sepanjang sejarah tepat terjadi pada otak Author, apalagi pada saat di sekolah, dialognya ancur ya?... **_**Gomen ne**_

**Dan (Len: Kebanyakan!) (Author: E gi Pi...), jika ada dialog drama yang gaje, harap hubungi Crypton Future Media terdekat dan untuk CPnya hubungi : 020123456789 (Len: Nomor telepon atau belajar ngitung itu?)**

**Dan (Len: Dan, dan, dan, dan, mulu! Mau dandan thor?), dimohon maaf tidak ada adegan '**_**kissu**_**' pada drama, sebenarnya itu 'harus' terjadi pada **_**scene **_**5, tetapi **_**scene **_**itu hancur lebur karena kesengajaan oleh Rin, Rin mengetahui adanya adegan itu dan tidak mau membiarkan adegan itu... terjadi, makanya dijadikanlah Kaito sebagai pembantunya :D**

**(Kaito: **_**Wat**_**?**

**Rin: **_**Problem**_**? *nyingsinglenganbaju**

**Kaito: ... )**

**Daaaaaaaaaaan... Author akan membuat Fanfic baru, fanfic baru ini tentang **_**Virtual Game**_**, tetapi pairingnya bukan LenxRin melainkan LenxRei (pairing yang jarang ditemui...), nama persi jepangnya adalah **_**Akuma Tatakai no Gemu**_**, istilah inggrisnya? Silahkan cari sendiri :P**

_**Keep Semileh and Wait for new update... And Happy Fasting day for all muslim in world :3 (Author is included)**_

_**Jaa**_** :D, dan senangnya chapter ini mencapai 4000 **_**word**_** (tidak termasuk balasan **_**Reviews**_**)**


	10. Rin and Miku become boy Part I

Chapter 10:_Rin and Miku become boy Part I_

* * *

**Haiii shimasu (?) (Len: Artinya apa? | Auth-chan: Ga tau :P)**

**Maap ya author-chan yang keceh ini telah 2 bulan/lebih telat apdet :v**

**Biasa, hiatus gitu :3**

**Auth-chan aja harus nge re-make chapter 10, bisa dibilang sebenernya udah jadi 2 bulan yg lalu, tapi karena author ngira hasilnya jelek dan dibuat ulang deh, alhasil perlu berbulan-bulan ngumpulin idenya :v**

**Jadi... Langsung aja...**

* * *

**LEN POV**

**Tetetetet... Tet (?) (Bacalah dengan irama pengetikan keyboard seperti anime-anime)**

**22 September 2013 08:00 AM**

_**Place**_**: **_**My House**_

Hari ini, gua lagi _free time_ kebetulan sekolah libur, jadi gua punya rencana untuk kerumah Miku siang ini, tetapi karena ini rada awal gua sepakat dengan tubuh gua untuk istirahat dulu... Tiba-tiba

(Masuk ke mode: _Ringtone_ Hape)

_Shoudo wo tokihanate!  
Kakemeguri tsumoru ishi  
Sono me wo wasure wa shinai  
Kioku wo yurasu DrawxDelete  
Aishita ni kaeru ima wo  
Mata rinne suru tomoshibi..._

(Len: STOP! Author-_sama_! Lu nulis lirik lagu apa _ringtone _hape?) (Author: Hehe... Abis lagi enak nulis)

Karena mendadak dan gua setel nada keras, gua langsung kaget dan spontanitasisasi (?) gua langsung jawab tuh panggilan tanpa melihat penerimanya (G : Gua | P : Penelepon)

G : "_Moshi-moshi_?"

P : "_Ohayou _Len-_chan_...! _I miss youuu_! (nada _lovely_)"

G : "Ha? (Mengerutkan kening)"

P : "Kenapa Len-_chan_? Aku ngagetinnya? Haha _gomennasai_"

G : "_Dare_? (Nada heran)"

P : "L...Lupa ya ama aku?"

G : "Hah?"

P : "Ah, jangan pura-pura lupa deh!"

G : "Ini siapa sih?"

P : "Tebak doong"

G : "..."

P : "Len-_chan_?"

G : "Ya? (Setengah sadar)"

P : "Bener-bener lupa nih?"

G : "..."

P : "Ini aku loh, yang sering main pisau-pisauan saat masih SD!"

G : (Jder) "S...Su...Sukone...T...Te...Tei? (_Shiver lv. 10000_)"

P : "Yak 100! Len-_chan_ku yang imut semakin imut deeeeh (Nada manja + _lovely_)"

G : "..."

P : "Haloo? Len-_chan _masih disana?"

G : "... Ya ..."

P : "Oh ya, ada berita bagus nih! Mau tau gak? (Nada bahagia)" (Len: NDASMU BAHAGIA! *NgejerAuthor)

G : "Be...Berita apa? (Nada cemas)"

P : "Aku nanti bisa main lagi ama kamuu! (Nada bahagia)"

G : "...AP... Eh... W... Wah! Menyenangkan tuh! (Gugup)"

P : "Hahaha! Asik nih bisa main lagi ama kamu! Eh aku ada bawa _nata _nih! Pasti seru!" (_Nata_= Kapak)

G : *dalemhati* _Gila lu, mau mutilasi gue bilang aja_ "Y... Ya! Pa... Pasti seru!"

P : "Hahahaha! Ga sabar deh aku ketemu Len-_chan_! (Tawa... sadis?)"

G : "Ha...ha... I... Iya... (_Shiver lv. –check- NOT RESPONDING_)"

P : "Eh udah dulu ya, aku mau pergi bentar... Dadah _my lovely and cutest _Len-_chan_! Chuuu (Kecup via udara)"

G : "..."

Setelah itu dalam keadaan _shock _gua menutup telepon lalu berbaring cemas di kasur, gua memikirkan bagaimana ekspresi sohib gua kalo tau gua ... MEMILIKI TEMAN _YANDERE_! Mati gua! Apalagi Tei bukan makhluk yang bisa dijinakkan! Mampus gua kalo tau gua udah punya temen cewek lain selain dia... Omaigat! _Nande_?

Dalam kekuatiran gua, gua memutuskan untuk merundingkannya secara terbuka dengan Rin-_chan _dkk, kebetulan gua juga berencana untuk kerumah Miku (Author: Apa hubungannya?)...

**Tetetetet... Tet... (Baca dengan irama yang sama seperti awal)**

**22 September 2013 10:00 AM**

_**Place**_**: Miku **_**House**_

"MIKUUUUUUUUU!", teriak gua saat berada di depan rumahnya

"_Dare_?", balas seseorang yang bersuara asing bagiku, dari suaranya kupikir ia bukan Miku

"KRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK"

Munculnya seseorang berbadan sedikit lebih tinggi dari gua, dan berambut hijau pendek, ia... ia... ia TERSENYUM PADAKU! MANA _GENDER_NYA COWOKKK! (Author: Gaje ah :v)

"Miku-_nee_-_chan _lagi tidur, _nii _-_san _kenapa mencari Miku-_nee_-_chan_?" (Note: Ini OOC, jadi author buat seolah-olah Len lebih tua dari Mikuo meski Mikuo lebih tinggi), seru lelaki itu sambil tetap tersenyum padaku, gua terus berpikir positif untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa... lelaki yang memanggilku dengan sebutan _nii_-_san _itu tidak _yaoi_... (Author: Yaelah dari awal lu udah pikir negatif)

"A... Aku ada perlu dengan Miku... B... Bisa kau bangunkan dia?", ucapku seraya menunduk gugup (Author: Mmm... Ada yang janggal?)

"Tentu saja, masuklah kedalam _Nii_-_san_", balasnya seraya menyilahkan diriku masuk

"_A...Arigatou... Ano... Namae wa_?", ucapku sambil masih memasang malu-malu kucing (?)

"Mikuo Hatsune, _nii-san no namae_?", serunya sambil... Jangan dikatakan lah, entar pikiran _readers_ buruk (Author: Jangan berpikir buruk ya! Mikuo itu cuma tersenyum pada Len | Len: JANGAN DIKASIH TAU! | Author: Napa? Jatuh cinta ama Mikuo? | Len: GUA MASIH WARAS! | Author: Oh)

"...L...Le...Len Kagamine _desu_..."

"Haha... Len-_nii_-_san_... Nama yang bagus, tapi kenapa Len-_nii_-_san _malu-malu daritadi? Jangan-jangan mau nge_date _ama Miku-_nee_-_chan_ ya?", seru Mikuo sambil sedikit tertawa, dan langsung nge'jleb'kan hati... gue...

"Eee... Ng... Nggak kok!", seruku sambil berusaha menepis ucapan Mikuo tadi... Mikuo rupanya lebih menyakitkan kebanding Miku meski... Bisa dibilang... Mukanya... Em... _K... Kawaii_? (Author: LEN SAKIT JIWA!)

"Haha... Sebentar ya aku buatkan teh dulu", ucap Mikuo sambil melesat ke dapur (Note: Gua dan Mikuo udah didalem)

'_Mikuo ya...? Dia polos banget sih..._', batin gua dalam hati, tak lupa gua mengecek _handphone _gua untuk mengirim _short message service _atau disingkat menjadi SMS kesohib-sohib gua untuk kerumah Miku (Author: Singkatnya,... Len mau ngirim SMS kesohib-sohib Len)

"Ini tehnya! Sebentar ya Miku sudah bangun tetapi masih malas beranjak dari kasurnya!", seru Mikuo yang membuat gua hampir melempar _handphone _gua kelantai terdekat

"M...Mikuo?...", seru gua sambil reflek menaruh hape di meja dan menyeruput teh buatan Mikuo

"Iya?", balas Mikuo sambil mengelap meja (Author: OOC banget ya? Pikiran author lagi kemana-mana sih)

"Apa kamu benar-benar adik Miku?", tanyaku sambil menaruh teh yang belum kuminum habis

"Iya dong, kenapa? Sikap kami berbeda ya? Tehe...", ucap Mikuo sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan menjulurkan lidah

'_Kalo jujur emang 'berbeda' sih... Lu mirip cewe Miku mirip cowo_', batin gua dalam hati

"Eh, ada Len! Dah lama disini?", seru Miku tiba-tiba sambil menguap

"Lumayan! Eh lu tau tentang 'cewek' kan? Bisa gua berkonsultasi ama lu?", seru gua dan langsung berdiri dari kursi

"Apa? Masalah Rin-_chan _ya?"

"Ini lain lagi!", seru gua sedikit tegas

"Em.. Oke... Mau ngomong masalah apa?", seru Miku sambil bersiap duduk

"...M...Mikuo?", ucap gua sambil melirik Mikuo, yang sedari tadi tersenyum-senyum saja

"_Ha'i _Len-_nii_-_san_?", jawab Mikuo sambil memiringkan wajahnya dan tersenyum makin lebar

"...Ti...Tidak! Tapi bisakah lu berhenti tersenyum?", seruku sedikit kesal, serasa ingin menjambak rambut Mikuo yang pendek itu

"...Te...Tentu saja", mendadak Mikuo langsung cemberut tidak jelas, tapi gua ngerasa sedikit lega

"Oke... Hm... Berhenti mengintimidasi adikku, lu mau ngomong apa?", sela Miku mendadak dengan ekspresi kesal

"Gini,... Gua punya teman semasa kecil, dan teman itu _yandere_... Dia katanya mau datang kesini! Tapi dia ga mau dia ngeliat gua memiliki teman wanita selain dia... Apalagi sebenernya gua benci dia"

"Makanya, jangan jadi _harem king_ dong!", ucap Miku sambil menahan tawa, kampret ni anak, bukannya ngasih saran malah ketawa ga jelas

"Lu bener-bener temen gua kaga sih? Kasih saran kek! Malah ketawa! Mau lu ngeliat gua dimutilasi?!", seru gua menahan emosi

"Haha.. _Gomen_... Haha... Gini aja, tuh temen _yandere _lu berapa lama akan disini?", tanya Miku yang sepertinya akan mulai membantu gua meski gua kurang yakin

"Ga tau, kayaknya akan lama...", seru gua seraya bergumam

"Gimana yak? Lu pura-pura mati aja?"

"Gila lu! Kasih saran pake akal sehat dong! Mentang-mentang lu sohib gua jadi lu asal-asalan! Ga punya perasaan lu!"

"_Gomeen_... Haha! Atau... Gua dan Rin pura-pura jadi cowok aja?"

"Ide bagus!", seru gua sambil mata beling-beling

"Tapi, gimana caranya? Masa gua harus memotong rambut gua? Ini setahun loh kupanjangin!", ujar Miku sedikit kuatir

"Hohoho... Tenang saja, untukmu, gua tau caranya!", ucap gua sambil tertawa setan

"G...Gimana?", seru Miku bingung

"Hohoho! Lu lupa ama Gakupo?", ujar gua kayak manusia yang mendapat ribuan ide

"G...Gua ingat", seru Miku yang tampaknya makin bingung

* * *

**Author: Yak... Stop disini dulu, di **_**pause**_** sebentar! Kalian pasti tahu kan apa yang akan dikatakan Len selanjutnya? :3**

**Len: AUTHOR! Napa **_**stop **_**saat menegangkan?!**

**Author: Kalau diterusin ceritanya gak akan seru... Lagian...**

**Len: Ini ceritanya berbeda sekali ama judulnya!**

**Author: **_**Sorry, I out of ideas... **_***nunduk**

**Len: Kenapa Cuma gua, Miku, Mikuo, ama Sukone-**_**san**_** yang muncul?**

**Author: -**_**san**_**? Lu kan udah kenal bener ama Tei-**_**chan**_**?**

**Len: Maaf, kita tak berbicara tentang itu, tapi untuk menambah rasa sopan pada **_**yandere **_**yang satu itu... ***_**sweatdrop**_

**Author: Oh... Len-**_**sama**_**! **_**Anata wa gakoii desu**_**! *berbinar lalu pingsan**

***Tiba-tiba Miku dateng***

**Len: **_**Ano**_**... Miku... Lu sering mengunjungi Author kan?**

**Miku: Ya, kenapa?**

**Len: Apa Author ada salah makan? *lirik Author**

**Miku: Tidak, dia selalu makan 5 sehat 5 sempurna! *senyum**

**Len: Kupikir itu 4 sehat 5 sempurna ***_**sweatdrop**_

**Miku: **_**Yare yare**_**... **_**Sumimasen**_**... *garuk kepala**

**Len: Hm,... **_**Ba**_**Kaito dan **_**Ba**_**Kamui kemana ya?**

**Miku: Gak tau, di naskah dia tidak dimunculkan**

**Len: Mungkin kelamaan hiatus kali jadi lupa ama karakter disini... Atau males nulis?**

**Miku: **_**Yare yare**_**...**

**Len: Oh ya omong-omong masalah hiatus... **_**Gomen **_**ya Author udah lama kagak menulis ini! Entah kenapa... Tapi kalian tetaplah selalu mengecek **_**fanfic **_**kami! Karena dengan banyak **_**reviews **_**dan **_**readers**_** mungkin Author akan bersemangat! Dimohon bantuannya ya **_**bochou-sama**_**!**

**Miku: Masih sempat revisi... Oh ya, ikutan ah! Mungkin Author akan mengganti cara dia menjawab **_**reviews**_**! Jadi jangan bingung kalau kalian mendapati ada **_**inbox **_**masuk kedalam akun **_**fanfic **_**kalian! **_**Teehe**_**... *julur lidah (Len: Kan udah jadi kebiasaan umum jika ada **_**inbox **_**masuk kedalam akun **_**fanfic**_**... Author kita juga gitu...)**

**Len: Hm...**

**Miku: Kenapa?**

**Len: Gua merasa kurang tanpa kehadiran Rin-**_**chan **_**disini**

**Miku: Ciee!**

**Len: AUTHOR! SADAR! DI... KAU KEMANAKAN RIN-**_**CHAN**_**-KU? *goyang goyangin tubuh Author**

**Miku: Rin-**_**chan**_**-mu? *muka aneh**

**Author: Hiaah... Ah? Oh? Ah... Maaf ya! Dia lagi capek tampil... Hohoho! *bangkit**

**Len: Jangan tenang gitu!**

**Miku: Ah sudahlah! Daripada semakin panjang dalam membahas ini... Mending gua tutup saja! **_**Arigato gozaimasu readers-sama**_**!**


End file.
